El мιsтєrιo Dє Los Cιnco
by Enkelii chan
Summary: Una chica de ojos perla, la interrumpción de su entrenamiento, y la llegada de 5 extraños ninjas con cualidades increibles, son todo lo que necesita para que una pesadilla... se vuelva realidad. hiatus
1. Prologo

Hola a todos, ^^ Porfavor, opinen!! =3 Es mi primer fic. (mio, totalmente)

Bien, espero que les guste.

Aclaración: Naruto y todos los personajes son propiedad de Mazashi Kishimoto-sensei.

Lo que esta en _Cursiva _son los pensamientos de lo personajes.

Comentarios o sugerencias quejas... son bienvenidas. ^^

Advertencias: Empezamos ubicandonos, en el capitulo 90... es decir, el 89 pasa(en el anime... ) (termina la parte de Kakuzo y Hidan y empieza esto) (porqe¿? haha ya lo verán, necesitaba a varios vivos. ^^ ^^ Pero descuiden, mi fic, no dañara a la historia original... lo veran cuando llegue al final ^^

Disfrutenlo

**..::Introducción::.**

* * *

Dió una vuelta en su cama. Las gotas del sudor frió resbalaban por su rostro sin cesár. Se movia sin control sobre su colchón a pesar de que lo que el veía no era mas que una pesadilla. Cerró fuertemente los puños en simbolo de su enojo, apretó sus parpados frustrado, mientras las lágrimas empezaban a salir de sus ojos.

No podía ser cierto, no lo era. Era solo una pesadilla, pero él no lo sabía. Pensaba que era real, que en verdad estaba sucediendo.

Tirado sobre su cama, con la almohada mojada debido al sudor y las lágrimas, estaba un shinobi de 15 años, el pelo rubio y ojos azules, con 3 marcas en cada mejilla que eran la remembranza de lo que llevaba dentro... el demonio de 9 colas: el kyuubi. Sellado en su interior por el Cuarto Hokage.

Su nombre : Naruto Uzumaki.

Ya habia tenido ese sueño anteriormente, en las ultimas semanas se habia repetido con mucha frencuencia, pero esa noche, se intensificó, se volvió parte del sueño y pensó que era real.... antes alguien se lo contaba, le decía que debía frenarlo, ahora esa voz ya no estaba:

Había fuego en todos lados, las casas y edificios ardían en llamas. El sofocante calor envolvía toda su aldea. Ninjas de todos los rangos habían luchado fuertemente hasta el fin, pero no podían ganar esa batalla, era una trampa... una emboscada, debajo de Konoha, en el subsuelo de la aldea, alguien había prepadado una trampa que comenzó el fuego con un estallido metalico. Luego invadieron la aldea.

Crueles villanos despedazaron si piedad a cada ninja de Konoha y tambien a cada persona que se creía lo bastante fuerte como para vencerlos pero, ahora incluso la Hokage figuraba entre la lista de los fallecidos... Una horrible pesadilla.

Sintió una punzada en el corazón cuando vió como las casas de caían en pedazos debido a la incineración.

Volteó a todos lados en busca de algun sobreviviente. Nadie... todos había perecido...

- Naruto... - dijo una voz detrás de el; volteó... una figura femenina estaba de pie entre las llamas, su cabello largo ondeaba graicas al impulso de las llamas.- Sal de aqui  
- ¿Porque esta sucediendo esto?  
- Su odio, su misión... el rencor hacia su propio hermano lo llevó a esto... tampoco estoy feliz de ver Konoha en llamas, pero debes salir de aqui... intentaré ponerle un alto... pero si tu te quedas... Akatsuki te encontrará, vete.  
- ¡No! Debo detenerlo, no te culpo por lo que esta pasando... lamento que tus amigos ya no esten, a mi tambien me duele... y talvez incluso mas que a ti.

Se escuchó un grito de una chica.

- ¡Naruto-kun!- gritó de nuevo  
- Es Hinata... - dijo su acompañante - sigue con vida  
- Iré  
- No Naruto, espera  
- No te metas!!! - le gritó, su acompañante se quedó quieta, inmóvil como una estatua.

Empezó a correr hacia donde escuchaba los gritos. LLegó a un claro... había 3 personas en el. Miró con furia a la mas retadora: su mejor amigo, el que inicio el fuego, ... Sasuke Uchiha.

- Sasuke... - comenzó... su "amigo" tenía a alguien en brazos, una pequeña niña que lo abrazaba con fuerza y le rogaba que se arrepintiera de haber cometido tantos crimenes. La última persona era Hinata, que yacía en el suelo con heridas que desbordaban sangre.  
- Onegai... - decía la niña.  
- Me alegra que llegaras Naruto - dijo Sasuke- es hora de terminar con esto... si yo no pude obtener lo que quería... ellos tampoco obtendran lo que mas quieren.. y si eso que quieren eres tu... - Sasuke aventó a la niña al suelo, y esta gimió del dolor, ya estaba muy herida, ese golpe debió doler aun mas porque ya no pudo ponerse en pie, un chillido recorrió el ambiente cuando Sasuke invocó un Chidori y se acercó a Naruto - Entonces... te mataré.

Frunció el ceño, y se preparó para defenderse, estaban cerca... Sasuke alzó su mano con el Chidori... y luego... una sombra se interpuso entre el rapìdo movimiento de Sasuke y él.

Sintió como leves gotas caían sobre su cara y cuerpo, y abrió mucho los ojos... pudo haber muerto... pero alguien lo salvó...

- Que tonta... - Sasuke se apartó, y el cuerpo de su salvadora cayó a los pies de Naruto.  
- No... Hinata... - dijo Naruto al darse cuenta de la hermosa cabellera empapada de sangre que estaba en el suelo, que pertenecía sin duda.. a Hinata. Miró su cuerpo: llenó de sangre y con un agujero en el abdomen. Sus ojos seguían abiertos, pero ya no tenían vida.

...................................................................................................................  
...................................................................................................................

Lejos de Konoha, en la guarida de Orochimaru, alguien corría por los pasillos. Sus pensamientos agitados solo le recordaban porque quería salir: no quería pasar mas tiempo en ese horrible lugar. Ya no quería vivir a merced de Orochimaru. Ni ser parte de los experimentos de Kabuto... había sido suficiente. Iba a escapar.

Giró a la derecha como marcaba el mapa que llevaba en las manos. Recordó el momento en el que lo hurtó... fue a escondidas de Kabuto, también había robado el diario de este. Seguramente la información que contenía le garantizaba un lugar seguro o si no... bastante dinero para pagar alguien que la protegiera. Llevaba consigo una mochila con el diario, y su equipo ninja, tambien un cambió de ropa para cuando lograra salir de allí. Siguió corriendo por el pasillo en dirección a la salida. El eco de sus pasos y ruido de su jadeo le hacían compañía... aunque también podrían delatarla.

Se topó de frente con una enorme pared. Se detuvo y miró el mapa... eso no debía estar ahí. Se acercó mas y toco el muro con los dedos...

_"Madera"..._ dió un salto hacia atrás y esperó. No hubo movimientos... respiraba con la boca abierta, como quien esta falto de energía. Parpadeó 3 veces... y lanzó 3 kunais detrás de ella, luego invocó un jutsu.

- Jutsu secreto. Barrera de hielo-cristal. - Un gran muro de hielo se alzó detrás suyo... alguien quedó preso del otro lado. Un joven mayor que ella de cabello rubio paja. Le gritaba que volviera. Ella negó con la cabeza sin voltear y luego siguió su camino. Sacó un abanico de su bolsa y lo puso horizontal apuntando al muro de madera...luego lo agitó y la madera se partió y abrió paso. Entonces empezó a correr de nuevo.

Mas adelante, volvió a girar como le decía el mapa... pero ella se detuvo po instinto.. sabía que alguien la observaba, y que trataría de detenerla... pero no importaba quien fuera, no iba a detenerse, sebía salir de ese lugar a toda costa. Dió un paso al frente, y piso...

- Agua... - el pasillo estaba lleno de charcos de agua. Quien mas sería si no, su mejor amiga, la única con la que compartía todo su dolor ... la que estuvo con ella mas tiempo que cualquier otra persona. Pero igual... ella podría delatarla...le contaría a Kabuto y a Sasuke con tal de no estar sola. - No puedes detenerme  
- Lo intentaré - le contestó la voz de su amiga. Empezó a correr; el agua se levantaba detrás de ella como manos que intentaban apresarla, sin embargo podía ver los movimientos detrás de ella, y antes de que la atraparan. Pero no resistiría demasiado, había gastado mucha energía durante el día... Sacó nuevamente su abanico y lo blandío en el aire para congelar toda el agua en el pasillo.  
- Lo lamento... - hizo un sello con una mano e invocó otro jutsu - Jutsu secreto prisión de hielo. Alrededor de u charco de gran tamaño se junto mucha agua, luego se alzo y se congelo... dejando presa a una persona- Lo lamento mucho, pero ... no puedo pasar mas tiempo aqui... - finalizó.

Emprendió una vez mas la carrera hacia la salida. Esta vez nadie la detuvo. Vigilaba que nadie la siguiera y acertó nadie mas la seguía, parecía un sueño... al fin, después de años de estar al servicio de Orochimaru, podria salir de ahí y se libre... Llegó a la salida. La deslumbrante luna la recibió con su luz; dió un saltó y se interno en el bosque... debía seguir corriendo, hasta llegar a alguna aldea donde encontrar refugio, o por lo menos hasta estar suficientemente lejos para que no la encontraran.

_"Konoha..."_

* * *

^^ r, espero que les haya gustado... cualquier duda, cometario, aclaración, sugerencia, queja... cualquier cosa, porfavor sientanse libres de decirmelas. Para que bueno, mejore mi fic.

Mas adelante ire explicando como surgieron las cosas. los personajes etc...

mata ne!!

No se alarmen, lo de Hinata fue solo un sueño...

Siguiente: **Capitulo 1. Bienvenidos a Konoha.**

**Sugerencia: haz click en el botón de abajo. Si ese que dice review, ^^ me darías tu opinion¿? Onegai! =3**

**Comentario: disculpa las faltas de ortografia. lo ire corrigiendo con el tiempo.  
**

**_Dream-Fighter-1556_  
**


	2. Capitulo1 Bienvenidos a Konoha!

Konbawa!!! Son las 9:07pm hora de México!!

Muchas gracias por los comentarios, *hace reverencia* Espero que les haya gustado mi introducción, y que les guste el primer Capitulo ^^

Los capitulos son algo largos. por eso actualizare cada semana, o antes, espero.

Lo que esta en cursiva son los pensamientos de los personajes

Hay otras aclaraciones al final del cap =^.^=

Diganme qe opiinan!!

Sin mas, aqi les presento el Capitulo numero 1 !!!

* * *

** Capitulo 1. Bienvenidos a Konoha**

- Kakashi-sensei, ¡porfavor!  
- Naruto, callate. No te enseñaré nada si no te mantienes concentrado.  
- Hmph... bueno ya.  
- Esta bien- le contestó Kakashi- ¿Dónde estan Sakura y Sai?  
- Vienen en camino.- contestó el Capitán Yamato desde la sombra de los árboles.  
- Entonces comenzemos contigo. Yamato ¿estás listo?  
- Si.

Era un día soleado, como ningún otro en la zona de batalla ya alterada por Yamato al demostrar como el agua y la tierra producían madera y de ahi su Jutsu y nuevamente la cascada estaba colocada allí, porque según varias chicas, eran hermoso tener una cascada tan grande y tan cerca. Naruto no había tenido ninguna misión en un largo tiempo y solo se dedicaba a practicar y a molestar a Kakashi para que le enseñara nuevas tecnicas.

- ¡Si! - Naruto empezó a dar vueltas por todo el lugar, hasta toparse cara a cara con Jiraya- ¡¿Y tu qués estas haciendo aquí?!  
- Vaya forma de saludar a tu maestro  
- ¡Jiraiya! vaya sorpresa- dijo Kakashi- ¿Que te trae por aquí?  
- Tsunade me mando a llamar, pero primero quize pasar por aqui ¿algún inconveniente?¿Naruto?  
- No, para nada.- respondió el ojiazul mirando hacia otro lado con el ceño fruncido y luego retomo su carrera.  
- ¿Que estan haciendo? eh Kakashi  
- Le voy a enseñar a Naruto una nueva técnica. Eso si deja de correr en circulos.- contestó el aludido  
- ¡Estoy calentando!- gritó Naruto  
- Siempre se pone asi cuando le enseñas nuevas tecnicas ¿No?- dijo Yamato  
- Tu lo has visto- dijo Jiraiya  
- ¡Naruto! Basta no tengo todo el día, solo te daré el principio, tengo que ir a buscar a mi sobrina.- le gritó Kakashi  
- Ve, Kakashi yo me encargo de Naruto- dijo Jiraiya- de todas formas, no quiero ir a ver a Tsunade.  
- Bien iré.

Mientras tanto, desde le oficina de la quinta Hokage, Sakura observaba la entrada principal.

- ¿Que tanto miras allá afuera Sakura? -preguntó Tsunade  
- Hoy llega una prima, pero no me dijeron a que hora  
- ¿Parientes tuyos?  
- Si, de la aldea de la arena.  
- Esperamos dos vistas hoy al parecer.  
- ¿Dos, maestra? - Sakura se intrigó.  
- Vendra una sobrina de Kakashi, tambien.  
- ¡Kakashi! ¡¡se supone que ibamos a entrenar con el!! Debo irme.  
- Adelante- Tsunade estaba ocupada con un papeleo de misiones, y no le importaba la compañía en ese momento.

Sakura saliócorriendo de la oficina directo a la zona acordada, en donde ya Naruto estaba discutiendo con Jiraya. Una discución nada fuera de lo normal, conociendo a Naruto.

- Callate ya Naruto, o prefieres que no entrenemos y punto ¿eh?  
- ... esta bien, ya - en ese momento llegó corriendo una pelirosa.  
- ¡Naruto!- gritó Sakura  
- ¿Eh? ¡Sakura!  
- Perdonen la tardanza, vine lo mas rápido que pude- dijo Sakura jadeando.- ¿dónde esta Kakashi-sensei?  
- Fue a buscar a un familar suyo- contestó Yamato  
- ¡Capitan Yamato!¡Ero-sennin!- Sakura todavía estaba recobrando el aliento de su carrera  
- ¿Y Sai?- preguntó Yamato con una sonrisa amable.  
- No lo he visto en un buen rato  
- ¡Vamos a empezar o que!- Naruto solo exigía su entrenamiento.  
- Bien...

Empezaron escuchando un plática sobre el jutsu que aprenderian, Iba a ser un combate, en donde Sakura practicaría sus movimientos y ataques con Kakashi. Y Yamato lanzaría algunas figuras de madera para que Naruto las rompiera usando de preferencia solo kunais impregnados con chakra elemental, o solamente con el chakra a distancia. Pero...

- Hey ¿Qué estan haciendo?- alguien mas llegó al lugar.- eran Shikamaru y Chouji.  
- ¿Qué estan haciendo aqui?  
- Pensé que este sería un bueno lugar para un día de campo- dijo Chouji, con comida en la boca.  
- Pero estamos entrenando aqui.  
- Suena magnifico, ¿solo ustedes dos?- dijo Sakura ignorando a Naruto  
- No,- Chouji se metió un emparedado completo a la boca y siguió- esperamos a Kiba, Ino, Hinata y Shino.  
- ... no vamos a poder entrenar aqui.  
- ¿Les importa si los acompañamos?- preguntó Sakura muy animosa  
- No, solo si la comida alcanza- dijo Shikamaru  
- Bien, ¿Naruto, qué opinas?- le preguntó al ojizazul  
- Ya que, no voy a poder entrenar aqui- que decepción para el pobre Naruto  
- Bueno ahora que tiene planes... yo me retiro- dijo Yamato- que lo disfruten.  
- Y yo tambien - dijo Jiraya, ambos desaparecieron.  
- Gracias.

Al poco rato llegaron Hinata, Kiba y Shino con una canasta gigante que Akamaru traía en el lomo. Un una media hora mas tarde de eso Ino hizosu aparición junto con Sai, que no venía muy convencido de la idea de estar todo el tiempo con Ino; sin embargo ella lo adoraba, el parecido entre Sai y Sasuke era impresionante. Probablemente era solo eso lo que le llamaba la atención. Hinata se ruborizo al ver que Naruto tambien iba a estar en su día de campo, y casi se desmaya cuando el ojiazul la saludo primero que a todos y se sentó a su lado. Sentía sus mejillas calientes y jugaba con sus manos muy inquieta.  
- Hinata? ¿Estas bien? Estas muy roja  
- !! - El color de sus mejillas aumento - si, si estoy bien... solo  
- Siempre te pones asi cuando ves a Naruto - dijo Kiba  
- Kiba-kun!!!- exclamó la ojiperla

* * *

- Hpmh... ya es tarde, debería estar aqui- dijo Kakashi en voz alta.  
- ¡Tío Kakashi!  
- ¿uh? ¡Nahori!

Una niña de 14 años, se abalanzó sobre Kakashi, por detrás. Casi derribandolo, y se aferró a su espalda.  
- ¡Tío Kakashi!  
- Eh Nahori, llegas un poco tarde  
- Pakkun se detuvo en demasiados arboles.- en ese momento llegó el aludido, y saludo con un gesto al ninja.  
- Ah...  
- y conocí a una nueva amiga.  
- Ah mira... y ¿dónde esta?  
- Ahi viene.

Nahori(*) tenía en cabello castaño claro peinado en cuatro pequeñas trencitas en la parte de la nuca y lo demas suelto, porque la verdad no era muy largo; ropa color verde limón con vivos negros, algo muy simple y cómodo; pantalones no demasiado largos, y una camisa al estilo de Ten ten, delequipo de Gai, y su banda negra alrededor de su cuello. Sus ojos eran de un verde brillante que resaltaba con el sol, y al hombro traía colgando una espada delgada.

- Ella es Jun, Jun(*) te presentó a mi tío Hatake Kakashi  
- ¡El ninja que copia!- grito la chica desde la entrada de Konoha, esta tenía el cabello color morado amarrado en dos coletas y su banda en lacabeza a forma de diadema igual que Sakura, sus ojos eran de un gris muy hermoso, como plataliquida. Su ropa era algo muy femenino y colorido, un short gris oscuroy una camisa-abrigo cruzado, de color salmón, mas un par de botas negras que le llegaban arriba de la rodilla.  
- Hola- Kakashi miró la banda de la chica- Eres de la aldea de la arena, ¿No?  
- He vivido ahí casi toda mi vida, pero nací aquí en Konoha- contestó Jun con una flamante sonrisa.  
- Interesante. Nahori porfavor... bajate de mi espalda.  
- ¡No quiero! Hace 5 años que no te veo tío.  
- Si no les importa yo me retiro- dijo Pakkun dando una reverencia y desapareciendo con un "puff"  
- Nahori, nunca me dijiste que tu eras pariente del Ninja que Copia, es un verdadero honor- dijo Jun acercandosele a Kakashi  
- Si, em... ¿tienen hambre?  
- Si- dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo.  
- Muy bien, em... tengo dos opciones las puedo llevar a un restaurante o podemos ir con otro ninjas como de su edad a comer algo.  
- Será un honor Kakashi, cualquiera de la dos opciones.  
- ¡Vamos con los ninjas! Asi Jun conoce la aldea y yo recuerdo como era.- contestó Nahori, mientras se bajaba de Kakashi.  
- Esta bien, entonces siganme.

Kakashi condujo de manera muy lenta a Nahori y Jun, hacia el lugar donde se encontraban Naruto y los demás. Mientras hablaban, especialmente Nahori que se la pasaba diciendo "desde cuando eso esta ahi" y "no recuerdo que eso estuviera ahi" a todo lo que veía, Jun ignoraba casi por completo a Nahori, solo admiraba a Kakashi y lo halagaba cada 2 minutos.

En lo que Kakashi llevaba a su sobrina y su amiga hacia Naruto; Sakura y todos ellos; estos tenían una batalla ya que Sai había dicho la palabra tabú en frente de Chouji.

- ¡Yo no estoy gordo, solo tengo huesos anchos!  
- ¡Corre Sai!- gritó Ino.  
- Disculpate rápido- decía Shikamaru- ¿Qué esperas?

Aunque ya era muy tarde como para detener a Chouji que estaba encima de Sai sacándole el aire con su jutsu, era imposible que Sai dijera algo estandoahí debajo.

En ese momento entraron en escena Ten Ten, Neji y Rock Lee:

- ¿Qué estan haciendo?- preguntó Ten ten  
- Sai le dijo...ya sabes que a Chouji- le contestó Naruto  
- Si... eso se ve.- dijo Ten Ten  
- ¡Cielos! ¿es esto una reunion de viejos amigos?- preguntó Lee- ¿porque no hemos sido invitados?  
- No tenemos tiempo Lee- le dijo Neji  
- Si quieren quédense, no hay inconventiente- interrumpio Sakura  
- Hpmh... se supone que hoy iba a aprender una nueva tecnia con Kakashi y terminó en un picnic con todo el mundo- aunque solo Hinata lo escuchó.

- Na-naruto-kun...¿estas... disgustado?- dijo Hinata,  
- Si, bastante.  
- ¿Quieres que nos vayamos?  
- ¡No!¡No! tranquila Hinata, ya pasará.  
- Entiendo, Naruto-kun  
- Además, creo que tu eres la única persona que realmente me comprende. Creo que si no fuera por ti y Sakura me iría  
- ... - Hinata sonrió alagada, y sus mejillas se sonrosaron- Gracias, Naruto-kun  
- Deberíamos entrenar, ya sé la próxima vez que necesite a alguien en un entrenamiento, alguien que me comprenda, te buscaré.

Las mejillas de Hinata pasaron de rosa a un rojo intenso, que luego cubrió toda su cara. Y después se desmayó.  
- ¿Eh? ¿Hinata? Estas bien? Oye!! ¡¡Hinata!!- empezó a gritar Naruto  
- ¿Qué le paso!?- dijo Kiba  
- Se desmayó creo...  
- Otra vez... haber ayudame..

- Chouji ¡ Ya basta! Sai no lo dijo con la intención de molestarte- gritaba Ino  
- Me las pagará  
- Lo lamento- decía Sai.  
- Que molestia, porque tiene que estar asi siempre- el amargado de Shikamaru ahora luchaba con Ino, para que dejara de golpear (inutilmente) a Chouji

_ Vaya, empezamos muy bien y esto es ahora un campo de batalla_ pensó Sakura

- Deberíamos irnos- dijo Neji  
- No, Sakura dijo que no hay problema si nos quedamos, entonces quedemonos- dijo Lee tomando asiento, muy cerca de Sakura  
- No veo porque no, vamos Neji no seas tan amargado- dijo Ten ten.

- Hey, veo que todos la estan pasando muy bien aqui- interrumpió una voz.  
- ¡Kakashi-sensei!- dijo Naruto, en ese momento todo se quedó en calma- ¿Quienes son ellas?

Todos sin escepción fijaron su mirada en Nahori y Jun, que tenían los ojos muy abiertos al ver semejante desastre.

- Eh si... ella es mi sobrina Nahori- dijo el ninja  
- Hola- saludó esta  
- Y ella es Jun, amiga de Nahori-  
- ¿Jun?- dijo Sakura oh no... olvidé ir a recibirla!!  
- Hola- saludó esta-  
- Ellos son...  
- ¡Naruto Uzumaki! el mejor ninja de la zona, y el próximo Hokage- gritó Naruto mientras se levantaba de un salto con un puño en alto.  
- ¿Jun?...- dijo Sakura  
- ¿Si?  
- Lamento no haber ido a recibirte... soy Sakura.  
- ¿Sakura Haruno?  
- Si- asintió la pelirosa muy apenada.  
- Me estan ignorando- gritó Naruto.  
- Como decía- continuó Kakashi- el es Naruto, Sakura, Hina...- Kakashi hizo una pausa al ver a Hinata acostada en el suelo - ¿Qué le paso?  
- Se desmayó - contestó Naruto  
- Ah... bueno, la que esta en el suelo es Hinata, luego esta...  
- Yo soy Rock Lee, el ninja mas apuesto de toda la aldea de Konoha- dijo Lee acercandosele de un golpe a las dos chicas.  
- Am.. si Lee su equipo, Ten ten, y Neji.  
- ¿De quien es el perro?- dijo Nahori que ya estaba montada en Akamaru- esta muy bien cuidado.  
- Se llama Akamaru, y es mío, mi nombre es Kiba.- se presentó  
- ...- _ya nadie me respeta_ pensó Kakashi- y por alla, ella es Ino, Chouji y Sai.

Después de un largo rato, en el que hubo mas repeticiones de nombres que otra cosa, todos se sentaron en circulo alrededor de las canastas llenas de comida y se empezaron a comer

- Jun, lamento no haber ido por ti- dijo Sakura- esque tenía que venir aqui, a según entrenar pero...  
- Descuida Sakura, problema si me hubiera perdido en la aldea.  
- Si...  
- Oye... eres de la arena ¿no?¿Como es que eres prima de Sakura?- preguntó Kiba  
- Nací aquí en Konoha, per me llevaron a la aldea de la arena unos meses después de que nací.- respondió Jun  
- Por esa razón, a pesar de ser primas ella y yo no nos habñiamos conocido hasta hoy- concluyo Sakura  
- Aww... vaya... y ¿tu Nahori?- preguntó Naruto  
- Yo, soy de aqui de Konoha, pero me fuí hace cinco años a ayudar al país del Té, y apenas regresé ¡hoy!

- Jun, ¿tu conoces a Gaara supongo?- preguntó Naruto  
- Claro que si, es el Kazekage lo conosco de toda la vida... aunque nunca me le había acercado por temor a que me hiciera algo. Pero desde que es Kazekage lo he tratado mucho, es muy gentil y arriesgaría todo por su aldea... bueno ya lo vieron ustedes lo salvaron de Akatsuki- respondió Jun con una de sus sonrisas mas brillantes- además de que es muy guapo  
- No tan guapo como yo, el guapo mas guapo de aqui- gritó Lee  
- Nadie es mas guapo de Gaara.- afirmó Jun  
- ¡Esta Sasuke Uchiha!- repeló Nahori  
- ¿Conoces a Sasuke?- dijeron Ino, Sakura y Naruto al mimso tiempo  
- Kakashi me contó toda su historia, y tuve la oportunidad de conocerlo algunas ocasiones- dijo con aire soñador- cuando aún era genin, me le encontraba muy amenudo y me saludaba. Aunque era muy callado...es genial pero desde que me fuí no lo he visto.  
- ¿te fuiste en una misión 5 años siendo genin?- dijo Ino muy impresionada  
- Era Chuunin cuando me fui y hace unos meses me convertí en Jounin.

_Es Jounin a los 14 años...¿?_ pensó Naruto descepcionado de si mismo

- Nahori tuvo un entramiento privado conmigo desde los 3 años- dijo Kakashi- e ahi el porque.  
- Todos ustedes son Chuunin ¿no?- dijo Jun.  
- ...- _yo no_ pensó Naruto.  
- Neji es Jounin, y Naruto aun Genin- dijo Sakura  
- Vaya... ¿y eso porque?- dijo Jun tratando de no reirse.  
- No te creas, soy mas fuerte que un chuunin, solo que no he hecho el exámen...- contestó Naruto.  
- Claro...  
- ¡Tu de que te burlas!- Jun no podía evitar reirse de Naruto.- ¿Qué eres Jounin o que?  
- Pues si, si lo soy ¿Algun problema?

* * *

Mientras esa pelea estaba en pleno avanzé, en la entrada pricipal de la aldea se presentaba la ultima visita del día a Konoha. Justo antes de el cambio de turnos.

- Señorita debe anotar su nombre en la hoja de viajeros porfavor.  
- ¿uh? Porsupuesto

En la hoja quedó anotado el nombre: Ashta Mitarashi(*)

- Hey no eres familiar de Anko?  
- A veces desearía no serlo, oigan ¿cómo puedo coseguir hablar con la Hokage?  
- Ahorita la Quinta esta muy ocupada y no recibe a nadie.  
- ¿En serio? Pensé que la información que le traigo le sería útil.  
- Le informaremos a la Quinta, ¿que clase de información?  
- Sobre Akatsuki, Orochimaru y Sasuke Uchiha.- los ninjas se sobresaltaron un momento.  
- Hpmh... ¿alguna razón por la cual la Hokage debería recibirte?  
- Anko les puede explicar un poco, porque les valdría escucharme... pero necesito tambien un favor de la Hokage.  
- Dinos  
- Seguridad.  
- Le llevaremos tu petición a la Quinta, y si es aprobada te mandaran a llamar.  
- De acuerdo  
- Si la seguridad de te urge, te sugerimos que busques a algun Jounin, y no te separes hasta recibir tu respuesta.  
- Y ¿dónde puedo encontrar a alguien?  
- Date un paseo por la aldea y los encontraras.  
- Esta bien. Lo haré. Gracias  
- Si, de nada.

Regresando al campo; ya era bastante tarde y la mayoría ya se había ido. Incluyendo a Jun Y Nahori. Solo quedaron Naruto, Neji, Lee, Shikamaru,Sai y Kakashi (este por petición de Naruto para que le enseñara la técnica prometida con anterioridad). Hinata se despertó cuando todos se estaban despidiento, y se enojo consigo misma por desmayarse tan fácil... luego se fue a su casa.

- Naruto, Nahori me esta esperando, no tenemos tiempo  
- Nahori es Jounin, puede cuidarse sola, vamos enseñeme la tecnica Kakashi-sensei  
- Que impaciente- dijo Neji  
- ¡Kakashi sensei!  
- Si te la enseño, ellos tambien la aprenderan.  
- No importa.  
- Aprender algo ¿ahorita? Que molestia- quien mas iva a decir eso si no Shikamaru  
- ¡Si! pero antes que nada hay que calentar- gritó Lee a los cuatro vientos y enseguida se puso a correr alrededor de la zona  
- Vamos Kakashi.  
- Esta bien.

Al parecer no habían notado, que alguien mas estaba cerca. Recargada en uno de los arboles estaba la visita de Konoha Ashta Mitarashi. Sonriendose a si misma por haber encontrado al Kyubi.

- Alto Naruto.  
- ¿Huh?  
- Hay alguien mas aqui  
- ¿Quien?  
- Neji, ¿puedes ver quien es?- dijo Kakashi, Neji asintió con un movimiento de cabeza- busca detrás de esos arboles

_Me encontraron, vamos haber que tan fuertes son_ pensó

Neji. usó el Byakugan para buscar detrás de los arboles, cuando consiguió ver a alguien, recibió un contra-ataque. lo último que pudo ver fue el sello de la serpiente en las manos de alguien.

- ¡Neji!- gritó Naruto  
- Que diablos...¡no puedo ver!- gritó Neji  
- Neji- dijo Lee- ¿estas bien?  
- Parece que nuestra visita no quiere ser vista... sal ya.  
- Si no sales, iré por ti- dijo Lee.

_Que amenaza_ pensó con sarcasmo

- Ten cuidado Lee, es una chica...  
- ¡!- _¿qué?¿cómo? ¿me ha descubierto asi?_ pensó Ashta  
- No importa, si le hizo daño a un de mi equipo, la atraparé y haré que se arrepienta.  
- Lee, no creo que quiera pelear.  
- Iré-  
- Lee no; dejáme ami-dijo Kakashi - Hola ahi atrás, soy Hatake Kakashi, ¿quien eres tu?  
- Kage Bunshin no jutsu- dijo Naruto.  
- Alto Naruto, mejor ve a ver a Neji.  
- ¡Rasengan!- era muy tarde para detener a Naruto

Naruto corrió hacia el arbol con el Rasengan en la mano y lo estampo contra uno de ellos. El árbol se partió en dos gracias al impacto, y cayó de lado... pero nadie salió de allí

- Naruto, te dije que fueras a ver a Neji, ademas te equivocaste de árbol.

De detras de el arbol a la derecha del que Naruto partió, se escucharon unas risas.

- Eso fue divertido... debo admitirlo- dijo una voz de dónde venían las risas.  
- ¿huh?

Al fin salió a la luz una chica con el cabello cafe largo a la altura de los codos con las puntas amarillas, su piel era muy blanca; vestía algo similar a Kin Tsuchi(DEP) de la aldea del sonido, de hace tres años, la diferencia eran los colores, la camisa era una con el cuello extraño pero de color negro, y a diferencia de Kin, la chica no usaba la falda encima delpantalon que era verde; las botas eran nada fuera de lo normal lo que es extraño a todos era que no portaba ninguna banda.

- ¿Quién eres?  
- ¿Y qué le hiciste a Neji?  
- Es una cortesía muy comun decir tu nombre antes de preguntar el de alguien mas- Esa frase hizo que Naruto, Lee y Neji se estremecieran.  
- ...- _Sasuke_ pensó Naruto.  
- Pero no en este caso... mi nombre es Ashta Mitarashi, y tu... debes ser Kakashi Hatake ¿me equivoco?  
- Mm... no.  
- Los demás mmm... Shikamaru Nara, Rock Lee y el Kyubi Naruto Uzumaki.  
- ¿? ¿Quien eres? ¿Y que le hiciste a Neji?- gritaba Lee  
- ¿Neji? ¿Ese es Neji Hyuga?- dijo Ashta con asombro y algo de culpa - Ups  
- Y ahora me las vas a pagar-  
- ¿En serio? No prefieres que ¿mejor revierta en jutsu en tu amigo?- dijo Lee  
- Si... tambn es una buena idea- Neji estaba de pie con las manos sobre la cara, murmurando que no podía ver, y maldiciendo en voz baja a quien le hubiera puesto en ese estado.  
- Si tu amigo me liberara iría con mucho gusto.- dijo Ashta sonriendo. Shikamaru la había atrapado en su jutsu si que nadie lo hubiera notado.

Naruto estaba pasmado por varias razones, una por que aunque nunca habían visto a la chica, ella parecía saberlo toodo de ellos, otra porque por un momento le recordó a Sasuke y la última porque Neji estaba herido en casi nada de tiempo. Kakashi se había quedado viendo la escena sin decir nada junto con Sai que no parecía entender lo que pasaba en ese momento.

- Oye...¿cómo es que nos conoces?- dijo Naruto  
- Am... era parte de mi trabajo.  
- ¿De dónde eres?- dijo Kakashi- Nunca te había visto por aqui  
- Am... eh...es una larga y pesada historia.  
- Tenemos tiempo, habla- dijo Kakashi  
- ¡Oigan!- gritó Neji- Estaré ciego, pero si oigo quieren... ¿devolverme mi vista?  
- Oye y ¿cómo cegaste a Neji?- dijo Kakashi sin hacer el mas minimo caso a los demás  
- Un jutsu que invente.  
- Interesante, ya dejala Shikamaru  
- Esta bien- dijo este  
- Ahora ayuda a Neji- pidió Lee  
- Y promete que nos contaras tu historia  
- ¿Porque tanto interés en mi?- dijo Ashta a Kakashi.  
- Mm.. no lo se, Naruto cierra la boca- inesperado pero Naruto seguía pasmado y con la boca abierta para variar.

En general, todo había sido algo confuso.

Ashta se dirigió a donde estaba Neji, pero antes de que pudiera terminar de acercarse ... :

- Sai... ¿no es asi?- dijo Ashta  
- ¿Es...a mi?- dijo el aludido  
- Asi te haces llamar ¿no?  
- Si- asintió este- ¿porque?  
- No estaba muy segura.  
- ¿Quieres dejar de hablar y revertir esta cosa?- dijo Neji furioso

- Mientras lo reviertes, dinos que es porfavor- pidió Kakashi  
- Es... un peligro para ti. Cega a todas las personas sin escepción, ya seas un Hyuga o incluso un Uchiha, quedas ciego.  
- ¿Y si eres normal?- preguntó Naruto  
- Igual- hubo una larga pausa, en la que Ashta hizo varias posiciones de manos en frente de Neji- Bien... vas a sentir un frío y luego debes dever una luz cegadora y recuperarás tu vista, pero antes... prestamé tu mano.

Neji por efecto que tuvo el extraño Jutsu, tenía los ojos perdidos y sin brillo algo que simulaba a alguien muerto( o eso fue lo que Naruto vió) cuando Neji bajo las manos de la cara y Ashta le agarró la mano izquierda. Lo siguiente fue que se formó el simbolo de la serpiente con ambas manos (una de Ashta y la otra de Neji) y escucharon un murmullo.

Neji sintió un escalofrío que le recorrió todo el cuerpo, y luego sintió como una luz muy brillante aparecía frente a él, y poco a poco se fué desvaneciendo, hasta que vió con claridad...

- Neji...- dijo Lee- ¿estas bien?  
- Aw... Lee... ¿tu?- dijo refiriendose a Ashta  
- Ya puedes ver...¿no es asi?

- Tomaré eso como un si. - le dió la espalda a Neji y se dirigió a Kakashi- Bien... Kakashi, necesito un favor.  
- ¿Si?- contestó el interpelado  
- Am... yo necesito... a un Jounin... como protección, y quería saber si tu podrías...  
- Neji tambien es un Jounin, preguntalé a el.  
- Am... si no me odiara por dejarlo ciego... un largo rato.  
- Bien esta decidio, Neji te cuidara, nos vemos- dijo Kakashi desapareciendo en un "puff"  
- ... - _ Vaya... parece que tiene prisa  
_ - ¿Conoces a Sasuke?- preguntó Naruto  
- Si... digo... ¡no!

Hubo una largo en incomodo silencio, Naruto miró en todas direcciones para ver si algo mas sucedía pero solo pasaban miradas de odio hacia Ashta por parte de Neji.

- Yo no te lo pedí, asi que deja de mirarme asi- dijo Ashta  
- De una u otra manera tengo que hacerlo- repuso Neji  
- Si no quieres no lo hagas y punto.  
- Pero tengo que,  
- Prefiero andar sola a que con alguien que me odie.  
- ... - no necesitabas ver a Neji para saber que estaba furioso. Con solo respirar el aire del lugar era suficiente.  
- Hey oigan, ya basta...- dijo Naruto- hagan las paces y punto.

- ¿Tu apellido es Mitarashi?- preguntó Lee  
- ¡Lee callate!- exigió Neji  
- Eres pariente de Anko ¿no?  
- SI me dan la direccion de donde esta me voy sin molestarlos...- dijo Ashta como sugerencia.  
- ¿Y conoces Konoha?- preguntó Shikamaru- Según yo acabas de llegar  
- Buen punto...- Ashta miró a Neji, como diciendo "¿_y puedo confiar en el?"_  
- Te llevaremos... hablere con Kakashi mañana para revertir este castigo- dijo Neji  
- ¡Y de paso saludamos a Anko! Hace tiempo que no la vemos- gritó Naruto  
- Bien... ¿nos vamos?- pidió Ashta.  
- Sigueme- dijo Neji, cruzando los brazos y dirigiendose a la salida de la zona de entrenamiento. Todos por obligación lo siguieron. Naruto espero a que Ashta recogiera una maleta de detrás del árbol para avanzar, ya que quería preguntarle mas sobre Sasuke.

El camino estaba oscuro solo las luces de algunos lugares continuaban encedidas, pero la gran mayoría de las calles estaba totalemte a oscuras (claro a eso de las 11 de la noche quien iba a estar en la calle) Neji iba a la cabeza del grupo con Lee y Sai siguiendole, Shikamaru y Naruto iban uno a cada lado de Ashta, cuestionandola sobre todo lo que se les ocurriera.

- ¿Cuál es el afán para molestarme tanto?  
- ¿Conoces a Sasuke no?- dijo Naruto cuando Shikamaru guardo total silencio.  
- Ah... si.- dijo Ashta- Oye Neji Hyuuga, ¿ya vamos a llegar?  
- No desesperes- contestó  
- ¿Cómo lo conosiste?- dijo Naruto  
- ... no me gusta hablar de eso.  
- ¿Por que?  
- No me gusta.  
- ¿Y porque estas aqui?  
- Eso no es algo que te importe  
- Ocultas algo- dijo Shikamaru  
- Si, no me gusta que me cuestionen mi pasado.  
- Llegamos- Dijo Neji deteniendose delante de una puerta- Anko vive aqui, ¿que parentesco tienes con ella?  
- ... lo sabrás...

Como Ashta se quedó mirando una rato la puerta sin tocar, Naruto se adelantó y tocó por ella.

- ¿Quien es?- preguntó una voz desde el interior del lugar.  
- Soy yo Naruto,  
- A... ¿qué estas haciendo aqui gusano?  
- No estoy solo, sal  
- Ash,Ya voy.

Ashta miraba a Naruto como diciendo _"¿qué hiciste?"._ No tardaron en oirse los pasos hasta llegar al tope de la puerta; cuando esta se abrió Anko apareció en el umbral con una sonrisa medio extraña típica de ella.

- ¿Qué se les ofrece gusanos?- dijo Anko mirando a Naruto y después al resto  
- Saludar...y ella...- señalo a Ashta se detuvo antes de terminar la oración porque vió que Anko ya estaba mirando a Ashta con la boca abierta, y los ojos desorbitados.  
- Han pasado ya varios años ¿no? Hermana- dijo Ashta.  
- ¿Ashta?- dijo Anko  
- Anko. Oye mira... no estoy muy feliz de tener que pararme enfrente de tu puerta, pero eres la única persona que conosco de por aqui, asi que si no te importa, necesito un lugar donde pasar unos días hasta que pueda hablar con el Hokage.  
- ...- Anko estaba pasmada, y muy blanca de la impresión.  
- ¿Anko?- dijo Naruto  
- Un placer saludar, pero ya me tengo que ir- dijo Shikamaru- nos vemos  
- Yo debo irme tambien- dijo Sai dando media vuelta en dirección al sur.  
- Em... Ashta... ¿como?  
- Te lo explicaré luego, ahora... me vas a alojar ¿o qué?  
- Si pasa... em... gracias chicos...nos vemos.- dijo Anko después de que Ashta entró en el lugar y luego cerró la puerta.

Los tres se quedaron ahi de pie, mirando la puerta.

- No entendi- dijo Naruto  
- Ashta es hermana de Anko...pero...¿si tiene masomenos nuestra edad... porque no la conocíamos?  
- Eso no importa, lo averiguaremos mañana... vamonos- dijo Neji.

O.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

_No puedo creer que me desmayé... ¡¡Y tanto tiempo!! Aww... Naruto-kun...  
_Pensaba en su querido Naruto. Hinata ya estaba en su casa alistandose para dormir, pero no traía otra cosa en mente que no fuera su adorado Ojiazul. En el camino hacia el día de campo, Kiba había estado hablando sobre porque siempre se ponía roja y se desmayaba cuando veía a Naruto. Repasaba la conversación una y otra vez en su cabeza:

_ - No es verdad - decía la Souke poniendose roja  
- Shino, tu dime si no es verdad.  
- Será mejor que admitas la verdad- contestó el aludido  
- Ya ves, no hay nadie que no se haya dado cuenta... escepto el mismo Naruto... pero el te ve como una gran amiga.  
- ... yo...  
- Hinata esta enamorada de Naruto - dijo Shino._

Sacudió su cabeza y miró a la ventana. Sus ojos aperlados tenían un brillo mas intenso esa noche, gracias a los alagos que Naruto le había dicho. Y al recordarlos una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

_No! ya ... siempre que veo a Naruto ... me pongo nerviosa y me toma mucho tiempo decir algo... desearía se mas fuerte para estar mas tiempo con el sin que los nervios me ganen... Debería pedir un consejo..._

- Eso es!! - saltó en su cama poniendose de pie - Le pedire un consejo a alguien!... ¿Pero a quien?

* * *

Y ¿?¿? Que les pareció???

No qería que terminara tan largo.. -.-' pero si no... aw bueno ya qe..

Espero que les haya gustado, había tenido algunas buenas criticas *se pierde en sus recuerdos* ¡a! digamen qe oPINAN!!! Onegai!! =^.^=

Bien, acerca de los personajes,

**Nahori Hatake.** es la sobrina de Kakashi tiene 14 años

**Jun Haruno**. es la prima de Sakura, pero vive en la aldea de la Arena. ^^ tiene 15 años

**Ashta Mitarashi.** es la hermana de Anko, tiene casi 16 años. Ella es la qe escapó de Orochimaru en el prologo. (mas info. en mi perfil)

El misterio de los 5... bien, aparecieron 3 de los 5. ^^ Conforme avanze la historia, se iran...revelando sus pasados.(lucha interna x evitar mary sue...)(gomen si sucede)

Al principio esto será mas de accion, que de romance. Pero habrá parejas como Naru-Hina, y Kaka-Anko... solo por mencionar algunas. ^^

Qedo a ustedes para cualquier, duda,aclaración, queja, comentario, sugerencia. chiste y _...*piensa en uno ultimo*_ .... y reclamo. O.o

Siguiente; **Capitulo 2. La hermana de Anko**

Les gustó? ^^

Sayonara!! y Feliz diia dE reYes!! ^^

_Ahora, Se niño bueno, para qe los reyes te traigan tus juguetes, !!_

_púchale al boton de abajo. Y di algo!! xD_

_no te preocupes,!! les diré a los reyes qe te traigan lo que tu quieras!!_

**_Dream Figher 1556_**


	3. Capitulo 2 La hermana de Anko

Buenas noches! son las 22.26 ^^

Como anda todo el mundo!! hehe... bn, debería agradecerle a toda la gente bella qe lee este fic. qe aunqe largo... esta lleno de aventura. ^^

_Bien... lo que esta en cursiva son los pensamientos de los personajes_.

Naruto es propiedad de Mazashi Kishimoto -sensei.

Espero no alargar todos los capitulos ... -.-

* * *

**Capitulo 2. La hermana de Anko.**

A la mañana siguiente, Sakura despertó un poco agitada por un sueño que tuvo sobre Sasuke intentando matar a Tsunade, y había alguien mas que lo paraba a coste de su vida, según ella fue una chica de largo cabello cafe y la marca de maldición; pero no era muy claro.

- Sakura, ¿éstas despierta? Sakura- decía Jun desde el otro lado de la puerta  
- Si ya voy  
- Apurate, dijiste que me mostrarías la aldea hoy.  
- ¡Y a mi!- gritó Nahori tambien.

En opinión de Sakura, Nahori era muy hiperactiva y no sabía como había ascendido tan rápido a Jounin.

Cuando Sakura salió de ahí, se fijo en que Shikamaru tambien estaba con ellas.

- Shikamaru ¿Qué estas haciendo aqui?  
- Nahori me obligo a venir.  
- Si, eso parece.  
- Kakashi me dijo que tu eras compañera de Sasuke, hasta que se marchó. ¿Es cierto?- saltó Nahori  
- Si, lo eramos Naruto tambien.  
- ¡Naruto! ¿Y que estamos esperando? Vamos a verlo

Nahori corrió calle abajo, para ir a la casa de Naruto (aunque realmente no sabía donde estaba). Jun y Shikamaru corrieron detrás de ella, sin sorprenderse de su actitud. Sakura tardó unos segundos en reaccionar e ir tras ellos pero los alcanzó es casi nada de tiempo.

- Nahori ¡espera!- gritó Jun, Nahori era realmente rápida- ni siquiera sabes a donde vas  
- Cierto- Nahori se detuvo al instante- Sakura ¿Por dónde es?  
- ...- cuando al fin, Shikamaru, Sakura y Jun alcanzaron a Nahori, casi caen rendidos. Estaban muy lejos de la casa de Sakura.  
- ¿Por dónde es Sakura?  
- Por allá- dijo Sakura jadeando y a la vez un poco impresionada de que Nahori siguiera con tanta energía.  
- Bien entonces...  
- Espera, caminemos no hay que correr asi en la aldea.  
- Oh... lo lamento.- dijo Nahori  
- Vamos de todos modos.

En el camino, Nahori no paró de hacer preguntas sobre Sasuke, y entre Shikamaru y Sakura intentaron responderle a todas las que pudieron; pero Nahori hablaba demasiado rápido.

- Naruto y yo tenemos una foto, con Sasuke fue de cuando nos hicimos un equipo junto con Kakashi- sensei  
- ¡¿En serio?! ¡Yo la quiero ver! ¡Vamos vamos vamos!  
- ... ¿cómo puede gritar asi?- preguntó Shikamaru  
- Esta es la casa de Naruto, bueno habitación- dijo Sakura deteniendose enfrente de la puerta de Naruto.

_oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

- Tsunade, alguien quiere verte  
- Quería descansar un poco mas Shizune, últimamente no recibimos mas que quejas y peticiones y ni siquiera nos dan las gracias.  
- Es Anko, tiene algo importante.  
- Dile que pase

Shizune les abrió la puerta a Anko y su hermana, estas pasaron una a la vez.

- Anko, ¿Qué sucede?  
- Quinta, mmm usted recordara que tengo una hermana ¿no es asi?  
- Si, desaparecida me dijeron  
- Bueno... pues... Quinta de le presento a mi hermana Ashta.

Tsunade se levantó de un golpe al oir aquello, y se quedó viendo a Ashta con los ojos muy abiertos.

- ¿Cómo?  
- Em... si, me dijo que llegó ayer... pero pues... ella quería venir aquí antes, pero no pudo  
- Pero... es imposible, no hubo rastros de ella hasta desde... que..  
- Se graduó- interrumpió Shizune que ya había agarrado un libro con las personas desaparecidas.  
- Lo sé, a mi tambien me sorprende- dijo Anko- pero aqui esta, es ella.  
- ¿No es una trampa?  
- Si me permiten, Quinta porfavor. - dijo Ashta  
- Adelante  
- No es una trampa, regresé por voluntad propia  
- ¿Y dónde habías estado y porque te fuiste?  
- Dile Anko, tu eres la responsable.  
-...- Anko guardó un momento de silencio antes de responder- Orochimaru, al ver que yo sobrevivi a la Marca de Maldición... tambien se la puso a Ashta, y asi pudo controlarla para que se graduara antes de tiempo como Genin, y un días después de la graduación, la raptó.  
- Explicate.  
- Parece que no puedes hacer nada bien Anko. - dijo Ashta, Anko gruñó inconforme  
- Tsunade, encontré algo- dijo Shizune- Un pequeño registro de hace 8 años.

_ Que eficiencia_- pensaron Anko y Ashta

- Dice algo del séptimo graduado entre los 7 y 10 años,  
- Resumelo- ordenó Tsunade  
- ... la pequeña Nahori Hatake recibirá protección especial durante los siguientes años hasta que obtenga el grado de Chuunin, debido a la petición de su tío Kakashi Hatake, ya que los últimos 4 graduados antes de los 9 años no han terminado bien, tales los casos de Itachi Uchiha que asesinó a todo su clan, y Ashta Mitarashi actualmente desaparecida, mas los otros dos que ahora descansen en paz...  
- ¿A que edad te graduaste?- dijo Tsunade  
- A los 9.  
- Shizune busca un registro de un año adelante.  
- Si.- Shizune se interno entre la espesa masa de papeles que había en la oficina,

- Bien desaparesiste... ¿Cómo?- pregntó Tsunade  
- Un día después de graduarme, Kabuto me llevó con Orochimaru.  
- Muy simple.  
- No hay mas registros, al parecer... fue como si... hubiera desaparecido de la mente de todos, escepto del Tercero- dijo Shizune algo preocupada  
- Mm...  
- Kabuto borró la memoria sobre mi, de todos con los que alguna vez traté- dijo Ashta  
- Eso lo explica, ¿no tendras alguna prueba de todo lo que dices?- preguntó Tsunade, Ashta sonrió orgullosa y sacó de su bolsa un diario ya muy gastado  
- Kabuto escribía un diario sobre mi, principalmente las misiones que realizaba y los experimentos que yo sufría. Pero cuenta desde que Orochimaru me marcó.  
- Dámelo- Ashta entregó el diario a Tsunade, el libro estaba gastado, y viejo, tambien se veía marcado por agua y tierra.

Tsunade guardó un silencio mientras medio leía el diario de Kabuto, se detuvó en algo que le llamó la atención

- Te importa si te asigno a un equipo para tu seguridad y vigilancia?  
- No, de hecho se lo iba a pedir... - _Pero...¿vigilancia? no soy una mascota_  
- Bien... te asignaré al equipo...

De un golpe la puerta de la oficina de Tsunade fue derribada, y por el umbral dos sombras verdes entraron a la habitación.

- ¡Primero!- gritó una de las sombras cuando se detuvo  
- ¡Segundo!- gritó la otra  
- Buen trabajo Lee pero aún tienes que practicar, hasta que llegues en primero.

_¿Ah?¿Qué rayos?_ pensó Ashta mirando a las dos personas que habían entrado _Rock Lee.. ¿? O.o._

- Te asignaré a este equipo- dijo Tsunade  
- ¿Eh?  
- Ten ten, Neji quedaron en ultimo lugar!- dijo el tipo de mayor altura

_ Esto no puede ser..._

Por el espacio de la puerta destrozada entraron Ten Ten y Neji, mirando un poco asombrados por lo que había sucedido en el lugar.

- No pueden entrar sin hacer tanto alboroto ¿cierto?- dijo Ten ten mientras entraba  
- Tal parece que no- dijo Neji

_ Demonios..._ pensó Ashta al oir la voz de Neji, entonces lo vió entrar, lo miró pensando en que era un mala idea que le asignaran a ese equipo

- Tu...- dijo Neji  
- ¡Pido a otro equipo! porfavor Quinta- dijo Ashta- porfavor  
- ¿Porque?  
- Porfavor  
- ¡Ashta!- gritó Lee- ¿Al fin conseguiste hablar con la Quinta?  
- ¿La conoces Lee?- dijeron Gai y Ten ten al unísono.  
- Desafortunadamente- gruño Neji  
- Ya lo decidí- dijo Tsunade- Haber guarden silencio- volvió a hablar con un tono mas alto.

El equipo de Gai se alineo enfrente de la mesa de Tsunade listo para recibir ordenes, mientras que Anko y Ashta miraban no muy convencidas de la eleccion de Tsunade.

- Tengo una misión que será permanente hasta nuevo aviso, para ustedes  
- ¿Permanente?- dijeron Neji y Ashta al mismo mirando a Tsunade y luego uno al otro con desagrado  
- Si, asi es, hasta nuevo aviso.  
- Pero...- replicó Ashta  
- Te dije que ya lo he decidido, ahora ve afuera y espera al equipo.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

- ¡Naruto ya despierta!- gritaba Sakura  
- ¡Abre la puerta!- gritó Nahori con desesperación mientras casi derribaba la puerta de Naruto.  
- Ush... que molestia- dijo Shikamaru

En el interior de la habitación Naruto empezaba despertar, por el escandalo que Nahori estaba armando.

_ Joder _ pensó Naruto mientras iba a la puerta para abrir, aun en pijamas.

Cuando Naruto abrió la puerta, Nahori dió un salto sobre él, derribandolo, luego lo ignoró y recorrió la habitación a una velocidad increible.

- ¿Dónde esta?¿Dónde la tienes?- gritaba Nahori  
- ¿Dónde tengo que?- preguntó Naruto mientras se levantaba del suelo. Los demás solo observaban.

Nahori dió una agudo grito cuando al fin encontró lo que buscaba: la foto donde salía en equipo Kakashi, de hace 3 años... aunque realmente solo se dedicó a ver a Sasuke.

- ¡Ahhhhh! ¡Es Sasuke! ¡Ahhh! ¡Es tan lindo! ¡Es el! ¡Ahhhhhh! ¡Es tan tan, pero tan, pero tan lindo! ¡¿No es lindo?! ¿¡No piensas que Sasukees realmente lindo?!¡Sasuke! Damela es tan lindo, es tan genial que hace tiempo q no lo veo y se ve tan bien y tan, tan, hermoso. Se ve guapo mas guapo de lo que era de chico

Todos se le quedaron viendo a Nahori con los ojos como platos, sin nada que decir mientras Nahori gritaba y saltaba por toda la habitación, revolviendo mas lo que desde antes estaba tirado.

- ¡Oye! Ayer ordene este lugar- dijo Naruto  
- ¿En serio?- dijo sarcásticamente Sakura- No se notó  
- Mmm... - Nahori seguía saltando por la habitación como lo haría un mono por una banana. Afuera Jun y Shikamaru observaban desde una distancia que les pareció segura.  
- ¿Cómo puede gritar tanto?- preguntó Shikamaru  
- Pues ya ves...- le respondió Jun mirando al interior de la habitación.

- Ten cuidado con lo que haces ¡La vas a romper!  
- ¡Ahh! ¡¡Sasuke!!  
- Dame eso, es mi foto- decía Naruto intentando quitarle la foto a Nahori que solo lo esquivaba sin dejar de ver a Sasuke en la imagen.  
- ¡Sasuke es tan lindo!  
- ¡Dame eso!  
- ¡Sasu...!- Nahori gritó cuando al fin, Naruto logró arrebatarle la foto de las manos- ¡Oye! ¡Damelo!  
- No, es mía.

_ Mas infantiles imposible _ pensó Sakura.

- No creo que este sea un lugar muy seguro- le dijo Jun a Shikamaru- Nahori va a explotar  
- ¿Uh?  
- Solo mirala  
- ...- Shikamaru miró a Nahori un minuto y se percató de que estaba muy quieta... y con la mirada baja... y si, apunto de explotar.  
- Lo ves?  
- Ahu... vamos otro lado ¿te parece?- dijo Shikamaru  
- Sakura, ¿Vienes?  
- No adelantense... yo voy después de parar a esos dos.

_Esto no terminará bien_ pensó Jun.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

- Neji... veo que no estas muy de acuerdo con su misión  
- No realmente, Quinta- dijo frustado  
- ¿Porque?  
- Ayer... me cegó con algún tipo de jutsu...  
- ¿Es todo?- preguntó Tsunade

- Dile que entré, arreglen sus problemas de una vez- _parecen bebés ... ¬¬_ pensó Tsunade

Neji frunció el ceño y se dirigió a la entrada...(porque la puerta seguía destruida)

- Oye... dice ...- Neji calló al instante al no ver a nadie en el corredor- ¡Quinta! No esta  
- ¿Qué?- gritó Tsunade  
- ¡¡Tsunade!!- dijo Shizune que había estado buscando entre todos los papeles durante un tiempo- encontré algo  
- ¿Que?!- dijo furiosa la Hokage  
- Del exámen chuunin de hace... 5 años.  
- Resúmelo  
- Sería mejor que usted lo viera- dijo Shizune pasandole el papel a Tsunade; esta leyó la información detenidamente- es ella... es después del primero que le di.  
- ...- Gai, Lee y Ten ten habían salido al pasillo junto con Neji para verificar que Ashta ya no estaba ahí- Quinta, ¿Qué debemos hacer?  
- ...- Tsunade tenía los ojos muy abiertos, cuando terminó de leer el papel miró a Shizune y luego al equipo.  
- ¿Quinta?- preguntó Lee  
- Me extraña que nadie la recuerde... no la dejen sola... un trauma, mas todo lo que acabo de leer, no es nada bueno. Encuentrenla.  
- Pero...- dijo Neji  
- Es su misión. Vayan- ordenó Tsunade.  
- Dividanse y encuentrenla- dijo Gai  
- Si Gai-sensei- dijo Lee y salió del edificio por la ventana de Tsunade  
- Si- contestarón Ten ten y Neji saliendo como personas descentes (^^) por la puerta, pero iendo en diferentes direcciones.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Del otr lado de la aldea, en la Academia Ninja:

_ Este lugar no a cambiado nada _ pensó Ashta al pararse en el pasillo de la Academia Ninja_ Me preguntó si Iruka seguirá siendo maestro _

Ashta caminó por el largo pasillo de la academia, pensando en que antes lo veía mas gigantesco. Llegó al salón de clases dónde alguna vez se sentó... aunque la movieron muy rápido, porque Kabuto la entrenaba mucho entonces avanzó de nivel.

El salón se encontraba vacío y decidió entrar solo para recordar viejos tiempos, había utiles encima de los escritorios, pero no quizo desordenar nada para no ser reprendida después. Se recargó en el escritorio del frente donde normalmente Iruka explicaba la clase, se sonrió a si misma cuando en su primera clase, alguien hizo enojar a Iruka.

- ¿Puedo ayudarte?- preguntó alguien desde la puerta  
- ...- Ashta giró rápidamente pero tiró los lapices que había sobre el escritorio- Uh... lo lamento  
- No, descuida a veces sucede- Ashta se agachó a recoger lo que había tirado, junto con su acompañante.  
- ... ¡Iruka-sensei!- dijo Ashta cuando vió a la cara a su acompañante.  
- ¿Huh?- Iruka parecía no recordarla.  
- Iruka- sensei, pensé que ya no daba clases...- Imposible... podría ser... pensó Iruka viendo a la que al parecer fue su alumna  
- No aún sigo, Ashta- No me olvidó! pensó la castaña  
- Iruka- sensei...  
- ¿Cuando llegaste?- preguntó Iruka, con una sonrisa sincera.  
- Ayer...- Ashta estaba feliz de la vida, alguien la recordaba y quien mas si no el único que la ayudo a salir adelante después de lo que le pasó.  
- Vaya... sabía que no habías muerto.  
- ...- Ashta solo le sonrió  
- ¿Qué paso? Desapareciste después del exámen.  
- Vine... a presentar el exámen Chuunin... pero luego... me volví a ir.  
- Y no pasaste a verme...  
- La verdad... no recordaba mucho...- dijo Ashta sitiendose culpable por algo que no sabía que era.  
- Descuida, pero ya no te vas a ir ¿cierto?  
- No. Bueno eso si no me corren de Konoha.  
- Hehe.

Iruka le propuso a Ashta ir al patio para que ella le contará todo lo que había sucedido en ese tiempo. Mientras el seguía vigilando a sus alumnos.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Nahori dió un grito de furia hacia Naruto, este se asustó con el grito, y rápidamente cerró la puerta de su habitación para evitar que entrará. Desde en interior podía oir a Nahori gritar y golpear la puerta:

- ¡Abre la puerta! ¡Dame a Sasuke!  
- ... - Que niña tan rara de repente sintió que la fuerza detras la puerta era demasiada y que si no hacía algo, Nahori derribaría le caería encima con todo y puerta.  
- Kage Bunshin no Jutsu.

Eran 5 clones, y Naruto les ordenó en voz baja que cuidaran la puerta mientras el escapaba por detrás y huía de Nahori.(y se ponía ropa decente)

Mientras tanto Shikamaru y Jun se habían alejado hasta una distancia considerable, para evitar encontrarse con Nahori en su explosión, pero recibirían a alguien muy pronto. Iban caminando y platicando sobre los examenes Chunnin en donde Shikamaru se enfrentó a Temari.

- Temari siempre fue algo agresiva- reía Jun  
- Creo que eso es mas que obvio.

Y entonces llegó Rock Lee.

- Shikamaru, Jun, me alegra encontrarlos  
- ¿Sucede algo?- preguntó Shikamaru  
- Si am... dos cosas, la primera... Shikamaru te acuerdas de la chica que cegó a Neji ayer en la noche ¿no?  
- Si¿porque?  
- ¿No la has visto?  
- No, ¿es importante?  
- Si... y bueno la segunda cosa... Jun... ¿podemos hablar un momento?- dijo Lee intentando parecer firme, Jun lo miró algo extrañanda y con un poco de miedo  
- Am... claro, ¿de que?- Lee sonrió y dijo:  
- ¡Porfavor! Sé mi novia, te prometo cuidarte y protegerte durante el resto de mi vida, porfavor acepta, avocaré mi vida a ti, todo lo haré por ti, mis esfuerzos, trabajos, entrenamientos, victorias y todo serán para ti y por ti, asi que porfavor ¡Sé mi novia!

Jun lo miró con los ojos de "¿No hablaras en serio? ¿o si?"

- No.  
- ¿Asi de simple y fría?¿Porque no?  
- Porque eres un rarito con cejas.... y no, pues porque no, que eres un fenómeno con cejas enormes  
- Pero...  
- Ya te dije que no  
- Pero..- Lee esta un poco confuso, y Jun esta un poco asustada y enojada. Shikamaru solo observaba la situación  
- Largate  
- No, avocaré mi vida a protegerte- dijo Lee retomando valor  
- Puedo protegerme sola, gracias

Jun empezó a caminar en dirección contraria a Lee, y este la empezó a seguir marchando con la frente en alto, algo que a Jun no le hizo mucha gracia, y apresuró el paso  
- ¡Dejame en paz!  
- No hasta que me digas que si  
- Esperaras hasta la eternidad  
- No me importa

Jun se espantó de veras y echó a correr por toda la aldea, Lee la seguía de muy cerca para evitar que se le escapará.

- ¡Alejate!  
- ¡Jamás!  
- ¡No! Dejame en paz, ya te dije que no.  
- No te dejaré

Shikamaru se había quedado de pie mirando a ambos, sin decir ni una palabra. Qué flojera.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

- Y eso es...  
- Una vida muy agobiante... vaya, tratar a alguien como vil rata de laboratorio...  
- Iruka-sensei, ¿crees que si le digo a todos lo que hize para Orochimaru... me corran de Konoha?  
- No... no tenías opción, Tsunade-sama sabe sobre ese tema de ocultar ciertas cosas en la mente de las personas, pero despertar esos recuerdos no... deberías decirle eso último.  
- En la noche pensaba ir a verla de nuevo.  
- Ve, ella te escuchará. Oye y... ¿cómo fue que despertaste lo que Kabuto había ocultado?  
- Siempre supe que algo no estaba bien, pero... fue hace tres años antes de que Sasuke llegará, que Orochimaru me mando a seguir a los encargados de llevar a Sasuke, los 5 del sonido, por si alguien moría que recopilara información y eso. Que... bueno me metí en la mente de Neji Hyuuga... y me vi a mi misma, en uno de sus recuerdos que tambien estaban sellados... y ahí todo surgió.  
- Mmm... debes hablar con Tsunade.  
- Lo haré  
- Voy a decirle a los niños que se acabó la clase, y si quieres buscamos a alguien para que te muestre la aldea o te llevó yo.  
- Esta bien, esperaré aquí- Ashta con un poco de ánimo. Miró como su sensei iba a llamar a todoslos niños y los conducía al salón para dar algunos últimos anuncios sobre la tarea. Sintió un presencia cercana... se puso de pie y vió a una joven de largo cabello negro azulado y chamarra lila pasar a su lado. La miró fijamente y se quedó viendo sus ojos... era una Hyuuga.

_ Hyuuga Hinata... _

- ¿Puedo ayudarte? - dijo Hinata  
- Aah.. no, am... losiento, esque... bueno.. olvidalo- dijo Ashta.  
- Nunca te había visto por aqui, ¿Quien eres?  
- Mi nombre es Ashta Mitarashi, soy hermana de Anko, llegué ayer, es un placer  
- Yo soy Hinata Hyuuga.  
- Si lo sé, eres miembro del Souke, tienes una hermana y... - Ashta se detuvo al ver la cara que Hinata puso.- Lo lamento  
- No hay problema, ¿Has visto a Iruka?  
- Si, entró con los niños, no tarda en salir denuevo.  
- Ok, entonces lo esperaré aqui afuera.

Iruka venía de regreso del salón de clases con algunos niños marchando detrás de el, todos listos para irse a sus casas, cuando de repente, pasó como un rayo, un shinobi rubio, al parecer escapaba de algo... o alguien.

- ¡Naruto!- grito Iruka  
- ¡¡Naruto-kun!!  
- ¡Jefe esperenos!  
- ¡Konohamaru!- dijo Iruka, mientras 10 sombras recorrían el lugar gritando, uno era Naruto con 3 clones, otros 3 eran Konohamaru y su equipo, la última era Nahori que perseguía a Naruto mientras gritaba . "Devuelveme a Sasuke"  
- ¡Naruto!  
- ¡Ahhh...! ¡Quitensé! ¡Permiso!  
- ¡Dame a Sasuke!  
- ¡Ahhhh! ¡Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!- Naruto creó cerca de 30 clones que se dispersaron fuera de la academia y otros dentro de la academia  
- ¡Eso no te servirá de mucho!- dijo Nahori- ¡Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!

Nahori creó un número casi igual al de Naruto, y persiguieron a los clones de este. Konohamaru y su equipo se quedaron de pie junto a Ashta observando con los ojos muy abiertos la escena, Iruka se puso furioso del revuelco que Naruto había armado. Luego todo se calmó  
- ¡Naruto!- gritó Iruka  
- El jefe me sorprende cada día mas- dijo Konohamaru- Hola Iruka-sensei  
- Konohamaru, explicame que esta sucediendo aqui.  
- Esque... encontramos a Naruto corriendo... y quisimos seguirlo, pero esa niña iba detrás de el gritando por una foto que Naruto traía, y no le quería dar, y entonces los seguimos... y terminamos aqui, Iruka-sensei.  
- ¡Naruto!- gritó Iruka, fue tan fuerte el grito que nadie dudó que hasta Tsunade lo escuchara en su oficina.

_ Talvez... debería ir a recorred la aldea yo sola..._ se dijo Ashta mentalmente_  
Iruka sensei siempre se enoja de esa manera......_ pensó Hinata

- Hinata, Hola que tal, ¿Qué te trae por aqui?  
- Quería pedirle un consejo Iruka-sensei  
- Claro, que sucede

Hinata iba a empezar a relatar su conflicto sentimental cuando fue interrumpida por el sonido de movimiento en uno de los arboles; Naruto estaba escondido ahí y salió al ver que ya no había nadie, y con eso no había posibilidades de que Nahori estuviera cerca.  
- ¿Ya se fue?- preguntó Naruto  
- ¡Jefe!  
- Naruto-kun!!- Hinata adquirió un color rojo en cuanto vió al rubio  
- Bueno... escapé... por poco...- Naruto miró a su alrededor, Iruka estaba que echaba humo por los oidos del coraje- lo lamento Iruka sensei, pero ella esta loca.

- Oye- dijo Naruto refiriendose a Ashta  
- ¿Es a mi?- dijo la aludida  
- Si, oye te pido un favor, guarda esta foto, y no dejes que esa chica loca la encuentre porfavor  
- ¿Eh?  
- Tu guardala, que nadie mas la encuentre, porfavor haré lo que sea  
- ¿Lo que sea?  
- Si, tu solo guardala- Naruto estaba muy apurado, con temor de que Nahori apareciera en algun momento  
- Esta bien,  
- Te lo pagaré luego. Hola Hina-chan, nos vemos luego.

Naruto salió corriendo en dirección a la oficina de Tsunade, cuidando que nadie lo siguiera, mientras Iruka,Hinata, Ashta y el equipo de Konohamaru lo observaban.

- ... Naruto- dijo Iruka  
- Bueno nosotros nos vamos, tenemos que entrenar- dijo Konohamaru con un poco de temor a Iruka

Ashta miró la foto que Naruto la había entregado, le pareció un poco divertida por la expresión de Naruto en la imagen luego miró a Sasuke  
._ ¿Cómo es que llegasteva ser un tipo tan egoísta y amargado? Eh Sasuke?_ pensó._ ¿Quien te viera.. de un amargado.. a una asesino en serie.._

- Hinata... ¿Te sientes bien? Estas muy roja- dijo Iruka  
- !! Si, estoy bien yo solo....  
- ¡¡Hey Hinata!!- se escuchó, a lo lejos Kiba y Akamaru se acercaban, había estado buscando a Hinata desde hace algun tiempo, porque iba a haber una junta con el equipo. Kiba y su mascota se acercaron hasta donde estaba la ojiperla y saludaron.  
- Hola Iruka-sensei  
- Hola Kiba- respondió el maestro. Kiba se le quedó viendo a Ashta unos momentos, nunca la había visto, pero sentía algo extraño respecto a esta, su sentido del olfato le decía que ella no era normal y que debía tomar sus precauciones, pero tambien le decía que tenía alguna relación con Nahori y Jun.  
- Hola- la saludó- Soy ...  
- Kiba Inuzuka... lo sé.. un placer- dijo Ashta a sabiendas de que Kiba la evaluaba.  
- Kiba, ella es Ashta ... es hermana de Anko y una exalumna mía.  
- Es un honor. - dijo Kiba sonrió pícaramente, luego le tomó la mano a Ashta y se la besó.

Iruka ignoró por unos momentos a Kiba y Ashta para poder dirigirse a Hinata, le preguntó por el consejo que ella quería, Hinata negó con la cabeza, para referirse a que no quería compartirlo en presencia de Kiba. Iruka asintió con la cabeza y le dijo que cuando ella quisiera, el estaba disponible.

_ Porque siiempre que veo a Naruto-kun me quedo callada.. ¿? =( ... porque no tengo la fuerza suficiente para decirle algo.. ??? Siempre lo e seguido de cerca, aunqe escondida, pero aun no tengo la fuerza para hablarle... ¿como es posible?... _

Hinata se regañaba mentalmente, mientras caminaba junto a Kiba. Este al notar su silencio, le preguntó.

- Nada Kiba... solo estoy pensando...  
- A de ser algo muy importante... ¿Tiene algo que ver con lo que dijimos ayer?  
- ¿Qué cosa? - aunque la ojiperla sabía muy bien de que hablaba su amigo  
- De que te gusta Naruto.  
- Am... - se sonrojo...  
- Hahaha - rió Kiba- no necesitas decir nada, tu cara contestó ... -rió de nuevo  
- No te rías...  
- Hahaha... losiento, pero... bueno si quieres te ayudamos Hinata. - Akamaru ladró - como puedes desmayarte por Naruto, lo que sientes... debe ser muy fuerte. Te ayudaremos, ¿Te parece ?  
- !! - Hinata sonrió, aunque timida, se alegro mucho de que su amigo la apoyara.  
- Hehehe... bien empezaremos por interrumpir sus entrenamientos, verdad Akamaru??  
- Guaf!! guaf!!- kiba rió  
- Arigato... Kiba-kun - la felicidad de Hinata era notoria, y su sonrisa contagiosa...

* * *

^^ se qe no parece Naru-hina.. todaviia. pero.. todo a su tiempo.

Onegai! diganme qe opinan!! y como qe les gustaria qe pasara! (No se si matare a Hinata aun... tranquilos)

Pero quisiera conocer su opinion.

Cualquier parecido entre Nahori y Mew Pudding (tokyo mew mew) es mera coincidencia.

Gracias a _Heero Kusanagi, kenniana, Hinataxlia, LennaParis, ETOLPLOW-KUN, luminos,y shinofan_ x comentar. ^^ dan muchos aniimos de seguir creando.

Comentarios, quejas, sugerencias, opiniones, amenazas(?), ideas, complots, chiste, regaño.. o cualquier cosa, es bienvendia. ^^

Siguiente:** Capitulo 3, El choque, aaa!! es mi foto alejate!!**

Alguna critica piadosa, constructiva¿? Animosa¿? Algo que no quieran qe suceda? (no se vale decir, qe Hinachan no muera) (desconosco si va a pasar)

**Dream-Fighter-1556**


	4. Capitulo 3 El choque

Cómo esta todo el mundo por allÍ¿? ^^ Bien espero que todos esten bien. Espero poder actualizar cada semana... -.-' Bien...

Lo que esta en_ cursiva_ son los pensamientos

Naruto es propiedad de Mazashi Kishimoto.

Su opinion para mi es valiosa. ^^

No tengo mas que decir.... asi que ..

* * *

** Capitulo 3. ¡Ahh! Es mi foto y ¡Alejate de mi! - El choque**

- ¿Neji ya la encontraron?- preguntó Gai desde un microfono, con los auriculares que su equipo tenía  
- No, no ya estuvimos en todos lados- respondió el Hyuuga  
- ¿Ten ten?  
- Tampoco... ¿A dónde pudo haber ido?  
- ¿Alguien a visto a Lee?  
- Dijo que le preguntaría a Shikamaru si la había visto, pero luego perdimos contacto con el- contestó Neji.  
- Mm... bien, nos reuniremos en media hora con Kakashi y su equipo enfrente de la barbacoa. ¿Entendido?  
- Entendido- contestaron Ten ten y Neji al unísono

Gai y su equipo se habían recorrido casi toda la aldea, pero no podían encontrar a Ashta; esta estaba dando algunas vueltas por la ciudad con Iruka.

Mientras tanto Shizune armaba la puerta de la oficina de Tsunade, mientras ella seguía leyendo con mucha atención el diario de Kabuto, se había metido tanto en la lectura que no se percató de que su oficina estaba llena de basura, polvo, papeles y demas.

- Tsunade-sama, tenemos otras cosas que hacer, no es correcto que...  
- Calla... esto es importante,  
- Pero...  
- Shizu...- Tsunade levantó la vista fuera del libro, y vió algo desepcionada su oficina  
- Tsunade-sama, ya le encargó al equipo de Gai averiguar mas sobre Ashta, ahora tenemos otros asuntos importantes.  
- Tienes razón...

Tsunade salió de su oficina dirigiendosé al balcón del edificio para tomar un poco de aire fresco y relajar su mente, Shizune la miró un pocoasustada, Tsunade había estado un tanto estresada los últimos días, y ahora la presión había aumentado y recaído nuevamente sobre ella.

El sol brillaba, había una leve brisa en la aldea, el cielo estaba despejado como ningún otro día y Tsunade estresada. :] se paró en uno de los barandales y se recargó a observar la aldea, los puestos, la gente que pasaba, su cara tallada en ese monte, los árboles...

_ Tanto trabajo... todo para mi_ pensaba

Siguió contemplando la aldea unos minutos, cuando de repente por ahí paso Neji.

- Neji- dijo Tsunade  
- Tsunade-sama- contestó Neji y se regresó para encontrarla y recibir alguna orden... si la había- ¿Sucede algo?  
- Neji, me alegra que pasarás por aqui. ¿Ya la encontraron?  
- No... seguimos buscando Tsunade-sama  
- Mmm... ¿Y qué estan esperando?- se puso un poco enojada  
- Seguiremos buscando  
- Dense prisa, no dejen que ande sola por ahí... leí ciertas cosas de las que es capaz de hacer... pero no hablan de efectos secundarios... no quiero que haya algún caos  
- ¿Qué clase de cosas?- preguntó Neji  
- Mmm... existe un jutsu muy avanzado para ninjas medicos, en el que se provoca una amnesia ala persona y olvida lo que el ninja que aplica el jutsu quiera y Kabuto la provoco en la aldea.  
- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver con ella?  
- Que ella puede despertar aquello, pero nadie mas que el ninja medico que usó el jutsu sabe como... si ella puede... debe haber algún efecto secundario... y hasta no saber que es... no quiero que lo use.  
- Entiendo  
- Si es de Konoha y nadie la recuerda es por eso. Y si quiere que la recuerden Ashta usará ese jutsu.  
- Comprendo, avisaré al resto de equipo.

A lo lejos, hubo una gran gritó y de ahí un sonoro derrumbar de objetos, una bola de tierra y polvo se alzó sobre el lugar de los hechos, Tsunade y Neji lo observaron un momento.

- Neji- dijo Tsunade  
- Lo se, puede ser...

Pero no era lo que Tsunade y Neji pensaban. Lo que pasó en ese lugar fue:

Nahori perseguía a Naruto, y Jun huía de Lee; ambos corrierón por toda la ciudad hasta que se encontrarón ahí... Naruto y Jun se vieron casi cara a cara mientras huían, iban en la dirección opuesta cada uno... ahí hubo el primer grito, pero Jun saltó a Naruto justo antes de chocar, Naruto volteó a ver a Jun mientras aterrizaba y descuido el frente y con ello a Rock Lee, y chocaron, juntos rodaron hasta una carreta cargada cuyo contenido se desplomó por todo el suelo. Cuando Jun aterrizó... Nahori venía de frente a ella y el segundó choque ocurrió. La carreta con la que Lee y Naruto habían chocado tenía cargas de bombas de humo... de ahí que se notara hasta la oficina de Tsunade y mas allá.

- ¡Naruto! - gritó Sakura después de ver el incidente, ella no era la única ahí Shikamaru, Kakashi y Sai tambien observaron la desastroza... hazaña(?)

Las personas que andaban por ahí incluyendo a Shikamaru y los demás se dividieron para ver a los que acababan de chocar.

- ¿Estas bien?- preguntó Sakura  
- Sakura...- dijo Lee  
- Tu no, Naruto ¿estas bien?  
- Aww...- dijo Lee  
- Si estoy bien... gracias Sakura  
- Me alegra- Sakura respiro y luego le dió un puñetazo a Naruto en la cara que lo botó hasta mas alla de la calle- ¡Eso te pasa por correr  
por toda la cuidad! ¡Sin escucharme!

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

- Kurenai-sensei - dijo Kiba, - ¡¡Por aqui!!. La Jounin estaba sentada mirando a los niños jugar, mientras frotaba su abdomen, aun no podía superar la muerte de Asuma. Shino estaba llegando de un lado, y Kiba y Hinata del otro. Levantó suavemente la vista cuando escuchó su nombre. Se paró y esperó.  
- Que bueno que estamos ya todos aqui. - dijo la kunoichi de ojos rojos - Hacía ya mucho tiempo que nuestro equipo no se reunía.  
- ¿Qué? ¿No es una reunion de practica?  
- Si, pero eso será alrato, ahorita... quería pasar un tiempo con ustedes. Como lo hacíamos antes. cuando todavía eran genins - los chicos hicieron memoria, de esos buenos tiempo. Cuando Kurenai los ayudaba con los problemas de su hogar, o se sentían tristes. - Bueno eso.. si ustedes quieren. - rió.  
- Yo extraño esos tiempos - dijo Kiba, Akamaru lo secundó con un ladrido.  
- Me parece bien. - dijo Shino  
- Si - sonrió Hinata. - Kurenai-sensei ... - la ojiperla dijo para si : "_Como no lo pense antes!!! Kurenai-sensei es la persona ideal para ayudarme!! Ella me conoce mejor que nadie!!"_ - Yo...  
- Cierto!!- gritó Kiba, - Deberíamos ir al río, antes nos sentabamos allí a platicar y entrenar.  
- Guaf!!  
- Hpmh - sonrió la de ojos rojos - Me parece buena idea.  
- Entonces vamos - dijo Shino

El equipo empezó a caminar hacía la zona de entrenamiento,

- ¿Qué querías decime Hinata? - preguntó la sensei  
- Am... esque yo ... quiero...  
- ¡¡Hinata -chan!! ¡¡Si es cierto!! ¿Porque no le pediste ayuda a Kurenai-sensei desde un principio? - Kiba parecía adivino, o sabía muy bien como leer las expresiones de la ojiperla.  
- ¡¡Kiba-kun!! - exclamó  
- ¿? ¿Pedirme ayuda sobre que? - Kurenai, no entedía.  
- Deja que Hinata hable - interrumpió Shino.  
- Ok,ok .... hehe - rió el Inuzuka.  
- Haber cuentame que sucede? - dijo Kurenai  
- Yo... bueno, esque... - _ten valor_ - Quería pedirle un consejo Kurenai-sensei...  
- Porsupuesto Hinata... dime.  
- Bueno... es que yo... a mi... siempre, - jugaba con sus dedos mientras hablaba - ...me a gustado mucho...Naruto-kun - sintió un golpe en el pecho al decirlo- pero... nunca, jamás, he tenido el valor de acercarme a él. Desde pequeña, yo siempre lo observaba. Lo seguía escondida. Y verlo... me animaba a seguir luchando, porque ... era valiente, no se rendía a pesar de lo que todos decían... y lo veo ahora... Lo admiro... yo... estoy enamorada de él...

Silenció.

Kurenai, abrió mucho los ojos ante la confesion de su alumna. Pero luego sonrió. le puso una mano en el hombro a Hinata, como simbolo de apoyo. La ojiperla miró a su sensei. Se sintió reconfortada.

- Ahora que lo recuerdo, siempre mirás a Naruto de una manera distinta... pero esta bien.  
- Estoy ... cansada de seguir ocultandolo... me he hecho fuerte... pero no tengo el valor para lidiar con estas cosas. - dijo la ojiperla.  
- Esta bien... - la de ojos rojos, miró al resto del equipo. Todos los ojos estaban puestos en Hinata, dispuestos a ayudar. - Tal parece, que todos te ayudaremos.  
- Hahaha - rió Kiba- Cuenta con ello !!  
- Para eso estan los amigos - secundó ladró y movió su cola en simbolo de estar de acuerdo con todos allí presentes.  
- Arigato... - sonrió..  
- Bien... te diré algunas cosas, que no fallan contra los chicos.- sonriò Kurenai.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Cerca de 3 minutos después de haber recogido el desastre que habían dejado los choques, y de que Sakura ayudó a los 4 a recuperarse un poco de los golpes, Kakashi habló:

- Bueno ya, llegaremos tarde. Vamonos  
- ¿A donde?- preguntó Naruto.  
-Puedo llevar a Pakkun?  
- No, Nahori.  
- ¿Y si busco a Akamaru?- dijo Nahori  
- Es un restaurante Nahori, no entran mascotas  
- Akamaru no es una mascota- replicó su sobrina  
- No animales.  
- ¿Ni perros ninja?- dijo Nahori con una sonrisa inocente.  
- No...

Esa discusión de Kakashi y Nahori continuó durante unos minutos mas, mientras tanto Jun hacía un pequeño trató con Shikamaru para que mantuviera a Lee lejos de ella; Los demás observaban y luego llegó alguien por detrás.

- ¿Qué ocurrió aqui?  
- Neji- dijeron Lee y Naruto al mismo tiempo, mientras todos voltaban a verlo.  
- ¿Lee, tu...- tenía pensado preguntar algo sobre Ashta, pero decidió cambiar la pregunta- tu... tuviste algo que ver en esto?  
- Losiento Neji... perdonáme... me deje llevar  
- ¡No dejes que se me acerqué asi de nuevo!- gritó Jun  
- ¿Huh?  
- Pero... Jun- dijo Lee en un tono de suplica  
- ¡Alejate!- gritó Jun, Sakura miró a su prima un poco angustiada.  
- ¿Jun?- preguntó  
- ¡No dejes que se me acerque!- gritaba Jun  
- Ya tranquila- le decía Sakura Creo que fue un golpe mental... no fisico

- Cielos, que flojera ¿Cómo puede seguir gritando asi?- le decía Shikamaru a Sai  
- Es una manera de expresar sus emociones.  
- ¿Huh?  
- Lo leí un libro- dijo Sai sonriendo

_ Que tipo tan raro... aún no me agrada _ pensó Shikamaru, Naruto estaba en medio de la discusión de Nahori y Kakashi entonces no podía decirnada, solo esperar a que pararan.

_ Esto durará mucho _ pensaba Naruto

- Shikamaru- comezó Neji, apartandose de los gritos de Jun y las suplicas de Lee- ¿Qué sucedió aqui?  
- Amm... es muy problematico explicarlo todo.  
- Yo lo haré- dijo Sai después de haber pensado _ "si un amigo no quiere hacer algo, ofrecerte en su lugar es una buena opción" _ como lo leyó.  
- ¿Y que paso?- volvió a preguntar Neji.  
- Verás- _recuerda hablar con un tono amable _- Am... Nahori quería una foto de Naruto en donde el sale con Sakura, Kakashi y Sasuke y persiguió a Naruto por toda la ciudad, pero no la consiguió y por otro lado Jun estaba huyendo de Rock Lee porque el quería que ella fuera su novia y ella no, y luego en todo eso se encontraron y chocaron- conluyó Sai  
- Ah...- Neji no tenía palabras para expresar lo que pensó- gracias emm... Sai ¿no es asi?  
- Si.

Neji giró un momento para ver a Lee, mientras Naruto intervenía en la conversasión the Nahori y Kakashi

- ¡Ahora entiendo porque siempre llegas tarde Kakashi-sensei!  
- Naruto... no te metas- dijo Kakashi  
- Ya vamonos, para que siguen discutiendo?- dijo Naruto,  
- Naruto tiene razón... debemos irnos, Gai a de estar esperandome y a su equipo tambien.

Sakura al fin estaba calmando a su prima que parecía una histerica después de tanto gritar, probablemente asustó a toda la gente que había en el alrededor, Jun se relajo completamente cuando alguien mencionó a Gaara.

- ¿Ya esta bien?- preguntó Kakashi  
- Eso parece  
- Bien vamonos- concluyó Kakashi

No era realmente lo que estaba planeado para ese día, pero al fin todo empezó a tener coherencia. Neji y Lee se comunicaron con Gai y Ten ten para avisar que ya iban en camino, aunque ya los esperaban desde hace como 20 minutos fuera de lo acordado. Cuando llegarón Shikamaru se despidió del grupo ya que tenía cosas pendientes según el. Jun se hubiera ido con él pero parecía como si le hubieran inyectado un calmante, solo decía _"Ay...Gaara"_ en un tono soñador.

Gai y Ten ten los esperaban el la entrada del lugar, con los brazos cruzados, Neji y Lee se adelantaron y se dirigieron a ellos, Kakashi tenía a Nahori sujeta por los brazos para que no llamara a Pakkun y para que no se abalanzara sobre Naruto en busca de la foto. Los demás venían caminando en silencio.

- Llegas tarde, Kakashi- dijo Gai  
- Lo lamento- respondío con un tono amable- tuvimos un contratiempo.  
- Los deberes primero, no esperaría que mi rival no cumpliera con lo que debe antes de venir a mi encuentro. Por eso somos rivales..  
- Si si, ya entremos- dijo Sakura evitando que Jun se desplomara en el suelo.

No había nada fuera de lo ordinario dentro del lugar, era lo usual gente conversando y comiendo, el penetrante olor a barbacoa por todo el lugar, y el humo saliendo desde algunas mesas; todos se sentaron en una zona bastante amplia y esperaron a que los atendieran.

Una vez que los atendieron y la carne estaba siendo cocinada por cada uno de ellos (ecepto talvez Jun... probalemente seguía pensando en Gaara)Naruto no comía... ¡tragaba! y probablemente se debía que no haía desayunado nada por haber huído de Nahori toda la mañana, pero entonces empezaron a hablar.

- Hey Jun, ¿y cómo esta Gaara?- preguntó Naruto  
- Gaara...  
- No debiste mencionar a Gaara- dijo Sakura clavando un tenedor en la mesa con furia- aun no la sacó de ese... trance  
- ¡Yo sé como!- gritó Nahori- mira Jun, esa es Kira con Gaara  
- ¡Kira y Gaara!? ¡Ah no! ¡Gaara es mío!- Jun volteó mientras gritaba eso, pero al no ver el rojo pelo de Gaara se giró hacia Nahori  
- Tu...- empezó a decir furiosa  
- ¿Quien es Kira?- preguntó Lee  
- La competencia de Jun, la conocí el otro día, es una ninja medico que tambien ama a Gaara.  
- ¡Calla!- dijo Jun- no debes mencionarla... la invocaras  
- Hey, Nahori ¿cuantas veces hiciste el exámen para ser chuunin?- preguntó Naruto recordando que Nahori ya era Jounin  
- Dos... pero recordar la primera... me da escalofríos- contestó Nahori un poco asustada  
- ¿Porque?- preguntó Nahori  
- Recuerdas que Gaara batió el record en el segundo exámen chuunin, hace tres años ¿No Naruto?- dijo Kakashi  
- Si- asintió este  
- Bueno...  
- Es record anterior, de tres horas mas... fue puesto cuando Nahori hizo su primer intento- dijo Gai interrumpiendo a Kakashi- fue un equipo asesino de Konoha...  
- He oído a Tsunade-sama hablar de eso, desde las preliminares al tercer examen hubo varios muertos- añadió Sakura  
- Asi es, y solo la chica de ese equipo tuvo piedad de su ultimo contrincante- continuó Kakashi- ese equipo hizo que Nahori se retirara antes de empezar el combate.  
- Ese tipo daba miedo en verdad... y asesino a mis compañeros de equipo- dijo Nahori algo nostalgica- recordarlo... me da pavor aún.  
- Curiosamente, esos tres ninjas desaparecieron después de convertirse en chuunins en ese exámen.  
- Kakashi... ¿no crees que...?- dijo Gai  
- Eso pretendo averiguar- repondió este, atrayendo la vista de todos  
- ¿Que?- dijo Lee- ¿averiguar que?  
- ¿Tío?  
- Diganme mas detalles de ese exámen- pidió Naruto con un trozo de carne en la boca  
- Mm... ademas de asesinar sin compasión, esos ninjas solo usaban Kekei genkai, no conseguí copiar ninguna tecnica. Además incluso el Tecero se soprendió de la agresividad de esos ninjas, por ser de Konoha... según parece hacían servicio en otros paises con su sensei, no supe mucho de ellos.  
- Sin embargo, causaron una gran noticia entre todos los jounins y ANBU, principalmente en Anko- añandió Gai  
- ¿Porque?  
- Porque la chica de ese equipo, se llamaba Ashta- dijo fríamente Kakashi  
- ¿A-Ashta?- pronunció Naruto casi sin aliento- Igual que...  
- Pero...- dijo Lee- ayer... conocimos a una Ashta... pero era.  
- La hermana de Anko- dijo Neji con los ojos abiertos, igual que todos los que ayer presenciaron la llegada de la hermana de Anko  
- Presisamente por eso, Anko estuvo intentado colarse en ese exámen... pero no lo logró.  
- Gai-sensei- dijo Ten ten- ¿de que estan hablando?  
- Ya te lo explicare.  
- Gai-sensei, aún debemos encontrar a Ashta- recordó Neji- no tenemos tiempo para estar aqui  
- Ya no te preocupes de eso- una voz salió por la mesa de a lado, alguien se levantó y se acercó a todos ellos, era Anko que traía a la fuerza a su hermana, Ashta- ya les ahorré el trabajo de encontrarla.  
- Si claro- replicó esta- Solo fue casualidad...  
- Gracias Anko- dijo Gai  
- No hay de que; ahora- se dirigó a Ashta- tu te quedas aqui, y no vuelvas a huir  
- No soy una mascota para que me hables asi, soy tu hermana; además no escape solo fui a ver a Iruka-sensei.

Naruto recordó entonces que eso era cierto, y que Ashta aún tenía la foto del equipo Kakashi _ Pero... porque estaba con Iruka-sensei_ pensó para si.

El resto del grupo estaba un poco confundido por la discusión de las hermanas Mitarashi, pero igual siguieron comiendo. Nahori estaba un poco asustada, por la explicación... y porque talvez había acertado. La hermana de Anko era parte del equipo que asesino a sus compañeros.

- Bueno, tengo una misión asi que me voy- dijo Anko- nos vemos gusanos.-miró a Kakashi un segundo - Adios,  
- Adios- dijeron todos ya acostumbrados a la conducta de Anko.

Ashta se quedó ahi de pie, mirando como salía su hermana del lugar.

- Puedes tomar asiento- dijo Kakashi  
- Asi esta bien gracias  
- Dije puedes tomar asiento- repitió Kakashi  
- No quiero pasar por el interrogatorio de un exlider del ANBU, gracias- contestó fríamente Ashta.

_ Hpmh... sabe demasiado_ pensó Kakashi.

- Es una oferta de paz, vamos toma asiento.  
- Esperaría afuera pero no debo escapar, y además tienes a Ibiki Morino esperando por si no accedo a tu interrogatorio.  
- ¿Cómo es que sabe todo eso?- preguntó Sakura, al parecer solo ella, Naruto, Gai y Neji habían oído las respuestas de Ashta.  
- Mmm... ¿Y quieres que Ibiki entré?  
- A...no  
- Entonces sientate  
- No eres mi sensei.  
- Pero llamaré a Ibiki entonces.  
- ¿No se supone que el equipo de Gai debe cuidar que nada malo me pase?Un interrogatorio nivel ANBU es algo malo.  
- Kakashi- comenzó Gai- ella tiene razón.  
- Esta bien- dijo Kakashi- bueno ya siendo normal, toma asiento.  
- Mmm...  
- Nosotros nos haremos cargo de que Kakashi no te interrogue, puedes confiar en nosotros- dijo Ten Ten sonriendo.  
- Ten Ten- dijo Lee  
- Ese es el trabajo que La Quinta nos dió, debemos obedecer- agregó Ten Ten  
- Alguien de aqui tiene sentido de la responsabilidad- dijo Ashta  
- Buen trabajo, Ten ten.- la felicitó Gai  
- Debo admiturlo, Ashta eres astuta. Ni un error al contestar. Una inteligencia asi debe estar solo cercana a...- dijo Kakashi  
- Vamos, no creo que pensaras que sigo siendo Genin para que... -pausa- oh que estupida.  
- Astuta pero no lo suficiente- dijo Kakashi- ¿Ya eres chuunin supongo?  
- Tengo derecho a guardar silencio- dijo Ashta  
- Ibiki, pasa toma asiento

_ '¬¬ esto no es lo que esperaba al llegar a Konoha_ pensó Ashta mientras Ibiki Morino entraba por la puerta principal, y se acercaba a la mesa donde todos ellos estaban.

_ Kakashi se trae algo entre manos, no permitiré que mi viejo rival me vensa_ pensó Gai, mirando a Kakashi, luego sonrió y un gran "bling" hizo su aparición desde los dientes del especialista en Taijutsu.

- Ashta pasa de este lado porfavor, evitaremos que entres en un interrogatorio ANBU  
- Preferiría salir de este lugar, si no es mucha molestia  
- Sientate- dijo Kakashi en voz muy enojada  
- No te sientes- dijo Gai  
- Sientate  
- No lo obedescas, no te sientes...  
- ¿Huh?

Todos se quedaron viendo a Kakashi y Gai discutir, incluso Ibiki que ya estaba ahí de pie los miró extrañado.

Naruto pensó _ Siempre tienen que ser tan competitivos... _

_ Gai-sensei es asombroso!! El ganará esta discusion_

_ No otra vez _ pensó Sakura, dejando caer la cabeza sobre la mesa. Y junto con ella Ten ten hizo lo mismo.

- ¿Son siempre asi?- preguntó Jun algo desilusionada de El Ninja que Copia  
- Lametablemente- respondió Ten ten

- Si no me necesitan yo me retiro- dijo Ibiki  
- ¡¡Sientate!!- dijeron Gai y Kakashi al mismo tiempo

Talvez no era buena idea obedecer, pero no tenían de otra no había una manera de pararlos a no ser que una catastrofe ocurriera.

- ¿No hay manera de pararlos?- dijo Jun  
- No se me ocurre ninguna...- dijo Neji un poco frustado  
- Talvez si nos vamos, no se den cuenta- dijo Naruto  
- Buena idea ¿Alguien se quiere quedar?- dijo Sakura lenvantadose, y arreglando sus cosas para irse.

Todos se levantaron de un salto, y saltaron a Gai y Kakashi para poder escaburllirse y salir.

- Alto ahi- dijo Kakashi- ¿A donde creen que van?  
- A...- dijeron en coro  
- Buscar a Kiba y Akamaru- saltó Nahori muy feliz  
- Sientense.  
- Neji, ¿Dónde esta Ashta?- preguntó Gai  
- ¿Uh?- dijeron Neji, Lee y Ten Ten, ciertamente Ashta ya no estaba ahi dentro, lo que hizo que todo el equipo Gai saliera en un segundo del  
lugar para buscarla.

Naruto, Sakura y Sai esperaron a Kakashi que tuvo que pagar la cuenta.

- Bien vamos afuera- dijo finalmente Kakashi  
- Si- dijeron todos.

Nahori y Jun habían salido después de Gai, que tardo en levantarse un poco debido a su discusiòn pero siempre si salió.

- ¿Porque tardaron tanto?- dijo Lee  
- Se supone que la cuenta la pagaríamos entre todos- dijo Kakashi u¬¬  
- Lo lamente, Kakashi pero los deberes son primero.  
- Entiendo ¿Y...?

Kakashi iva a preguntar por Ashta, pero la pregunta se contestó con la acción de Neji:este tenía sujeta a Ashta por las muñecas, como si fuera una vil prisionera, por lo cual esta no estaba muy feliz que digamos.

- ¡Akamaru!- gritó Nahori, cuando vio a Kiba, Hinata, Shino, Kurenai y obviamente a Akamaru pasar.  
- ¿Eh?- dijo el equipo de Kurenai  
- Ven, Akamaru, ven  
- Ah es Nahori- dijo Kiba

Akamaru ladró y se aproximo a Nahori muy feliz, Kiba pensó entonces que Akamaru quería mucho a Nahori, y eso era raro debido a que Akamaru solo se ponía asi de feliz, cuando lo veía a él.

- ¿Esa es tu sobrina, Kakashi?  
- Si ella es Nahori, ¿Qué estan haciendo por aqui?  
- Vamos camino a un entrenamiento, Akamaru y Kiba estan preparando una nueva técnica, y me pidieron ayuda.  
- ¿Puedo ir?- pidió Nahori, con sus ojos muy abiertos de suplica.  
- Mmm...  
- Porfavor tío Kakashi ¿Si?- los ojos de Nahori causaban ternura, una mirada de cachorro que ni su tío era capaz de resistir(1)  
- No lo se,¿Kurenai?  
- Por mi no hay problema.  
- ¿Kiba?- dijo Kakashi  
- Pues, no me molesta y parece que a Akamaru le agrada la idea, ¿Hinata, Shino, que opinan?  
- Como sea  
- Claro- afirmó Hinata con sus hermosos ojos y su cabello largo ondeando. Aunque realmente estaba nerviosa por la prescencia de Naruto.

_ Naruto..._

- Hinata! Buenos días - dijo el Ojiazul.  
- Hola - sentía como el color subía por sus mejillas. Pero se controlaría... ahora Kurenai tambien la apoyaba. - ¿Como estas?  
- ¿Uh? -(O.o) - Pues, bien muchas gracias por preguntar- el rubio se rasco la cabeza y sonrió - Hehe ... ¿Y tu como estas?  
- Muy bien, gracias Naruto. - No pudo evitar tener el puño pegado a su corazón. Sentía que si no lo hacía... este saldría despedido de su pecho por el ritmo que llevaba.  
- Me alegra, bueno creo que tengo que irme.

- Esta bien, ve- dijo finalmente Kakashi y luego pensó _Espero que no cause problemas  
_ - ¡Si!- Nahori empezó a dar y dar saltos por todo el alrededor, asustando y desesperando a todos los presentes.  
- Entonces... nos vemos luego.  
- ¡Si!- como si Nahori hubiera hecho caso.

Por otro lado:

- Ay...Gaara  
- ¡No menciones a Gaara!- gritaba Sakura  
- Pero...- decía Lee- Solo quería...  
- No lo menciones, ¿Qué no ves como se pone?  
- Lo lamento Sakura.  
- Gaara...- Jun era un caso perdido, solo una pequeña mención de Gaara y Jun se metía en un trance tan profundo... que bueno. Además Nahori ya se había ido, asi que no iría a "despertar" a Jun.

Aunque Sakura zarándeara a Jun, esta no despertaba.

- ¡Despierta ya! ¿Qué te sucede? ¡Despierta!  
- Gaara...  
- Si le dices que me suelte, yo la arreglo- dijo Ashta  
- Callate- dijo Neji  
- ¿Quieres que tu prima despierte si o no?  
- Vamos, Gai-sensei  
- Eres un amargado ¿Lo sabías?- le dijo Ashta a Neji  
- No te pedi que me dieras tu opinión  
- ¿Ves a lo que me refiero?  
- Callate  
- Amargado.

_Si no es Gai-sensei y Kakashi, ahora tendré que soportar a esos dos..._ pensó Ten Ten para si.

_ ¿Como terminé en esta misión_ pensó Neji, después de llegar a la conclusión de que Ashta no iba a parar de molestarlo

- Fue culpa de Kakashi

Naruto, empezó a desesperarse un poco desde que Nahori y Jun aparecieron nada mas que discusiones pasaban cerca de el, discusiones, peleas, burlas (hacia el)malos comentarios, tontas e inecesarias, incesesarios golpes que Sakura le propinaba... y bueno la lista no terminaría pero ... la pregunta de Hinata le había levantado el ánimo, se sintió bien que alguien se preocupara por él.

Además notó algo extraño en la ojiperla... sus ojos resaltaban mas... ¿Se había puesto maquillaje? Si fue asi, fue ligero, y muy natural, solo acentuaban sus hermosos ojos. Le gustó.

O..O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.

- Muchas visitas ultimamente ¿No crees?  
- Si, Konoha debe tener algo raro  
- Talvez

Los guardias de la entrada acababan de recibir a un par de viajeros mas, mayores como de 16 años masomenos, ambos sin ninguna banda o indicio, de ser ninjas, lo que si era que ambos portaban una pulsera con 5 cascabeles. Cada uno representaba algo según ellos.

Los nombres en la lista de viajeros eran:

Ooyuki Garaki y Toshio Polizzi

* * *

(1) Conocen esa mirada tipo anime de grandes ojos que llegan a ser mas grandes que la misma cara, pero conmueven el corazon, donde el personaje pone sus manos encima de su boca, o en la barbilla, y en ocaciones la boca llega a tener forma de "3" volteado¿? como un cachorro... es es la mirada. ^^

Y que opinan¿? La acción esta a punto de comenzar. ^^. --- Hina-chan esta cambiando... lentamente... que sorpresas les depara el futuro¿? Ni yo misma - seré sincera- lo sé. Bueno el final final si. TvT. Neji es un amargado!! hahaha... aww no, yo lo quiero. Kakashi tiene corazón!!!! haha. Mmm... no se me ocurre que mas decir.

Datos de los personajes: Anko y su amor secreto por Kakashi!! TvT .

Mmm... los nuevos vistantes, Ooyiku Gakari y Toshio Polizzi, son los 2 ninjas del circulo de 5 que faltaban. En el proximo capitulo los verán a los 5 en acción!!!=)

Creo que me gusta maltratar a Naruto xD es decir que lo golpeen. ^^

Bueno no tengo mas que decir, se me ocurrió otro fic, de Anko, Kakashi, y otras muchas parejitas!! Claro no es 100% romance y melodrama. (no me gustan ¬¬) es mas de acción. Viajes en el tiempo. Un poco sucio (si entiendem en que sentido?) con varios "extras" como principales. hehe...bueno, ahi cheken si llamara "Despertando el Pasado" . Protagonizado por **el Ninja que Copia.!!!**

Es todo.

Dejen Reviews!!

Graciias a:

Heero Kusagani!: tratare de actualizar cada semana. Y si! Hina-chan confesara su amor... algun diia!!

*-_shinofan_-* hehe alguien mas a la lista de los que les gusto eso.^^. Haha y nolose!! morirá Hina-chan¿?¿? Nolose! aun no lo he pensado. Y lo de pareja... haha eso si, pero es sorpresa (y creeme que son muchas! muchas vueltas de 180º!! hehe) ^^Bien quedo de ustedes para cualquier duda, aclaración, queja, sugerencia, reclamo, opinion, amenaza (?), comentario (bueno o malo).

Siguiente Capitulo. **Hokage y Kazekage un sueño en común.**

buenas noches!!! ^^

Sugerencia. Haz feliz a esta pequeña soñadora, dejandole un review, aunque la critiques y le digas que tiene mala ortografía. (ya lo sabe)

**Dream-Fighter-1556**


	5. Capitulo 4 Hokage y Kazekage

Hola a todo el mundo. ^^

Bien, gracias a todos los que leen. ^^ aunqe me gustaria saber su opinion.

Un aviso, ya se a quienes enviaré a a la tumba.^w^ tienen suerte, Hina-chan esta a salvo... hasta ahora. (no morira nadie todavia)

Disculpen la Ortografía.

_Lo que esta en cursiva son los pensamientos_

**Lo que esta en negritas esta sucediendo al mismo tiempo, en otro lado.**_  
_

Naruto es propiedad de Mazashi Kishimoto.

* * *

** Capitulo 4. Hokage y Kazekage un sueño en comun.**

- Gaara-sama ¿Necesita algo?  
- No, estoyu bien Kira, gracias

Kira, era ya un Jounin con mucha experiencia, se había covertido en una de las asistentes de Gaara, desde que este se convirtió en Kasekage, y estaba muy cerca de el, escepto cuando tenía alguna misión, ella junto con Jun tenían las misiones mas peligrosas, siempre, incluso a veces mas peligrosas que las que Temari o Kankuro hacían.

A pesar de no ser tan alta como Gaara, tenía un caracter mas fuerte y firme que muchos, incluyendo a Temari. Su cabello era negro, corto a la altura de los hombros, se peinaba con una raya de lado y dejaba que algunos mechones cayeran encima de su cara, sus ojos de un cafe oscuro que marcaban que su caracter era muy firme, su ropa era algo comodo y práctico: una camisa negra y encima un chaleco cafe con bolsas al frente, un pequeño short tambien de color cafe, tenía vendas en una de sus rodillas y en la otra pierna su estaba su estuche de armas, llevaba guantes y botas negras.

- Gaara, te conosco algo te esta molestando.  
- Estoy bien Kira, gracias por preocuparte  
- No lo estoy haciendo por que quiera competir con Jun- _Aparte ella no esta aqui_- es enserio Gaara, algo tienes  
- Esque tuve un sueño  
- Pues debió ser algo grande como para que te tenga asi de extraño  
- Bastante... estaba Naruto  
- ¿Naruto Uzumaki?- preguntó Kira confundida  
- Si... el estaba de pie en Konoha... y luego. Me encontré con los... anteriores Hokages, dijeron algo extraño  
- ¿Huh?  
- Luego... los Kazekages dijeron algo de Jun...

** - Tsunade-sama?  
- Jun... viene de la arena. Pero tambien mencionaron a otros 4, que eran capaces de liberar eso.  
- Si Jun es una, ¿Quienes son los demás?  
- No tengo idea. Pero además... Jun esta aqui mas por protección, que por otra cosa. Algo asi mencionó el Kazekage**

**"Jun estará durante un tiempo en Konoha, protegiendose de cualquier enemigo de la hierba, la información que ella posee es demasiado valiosa, no quiero que caiga en manos equivocadas"**

**- Tambien esta Nahori Hatake- dijo Shizune  
- No creo, es demasiado pequeña  
- Pero eran 5 ¿No?**

- ¿5 que se reuniran en Konoha? Gaara- dijo Kira- ¿Que pueden hacer?  
- No estoy seguro, dijeron "infinidad" para describir, lo que sucedería si se juntan.  
- Un presagio Gaara?  
- No lo sé, pero... Jun tiene esa información ¿Recuerdas?  
- Si, nadie sabe donde la consiguió.  
- Puede ser algo relacionado.  
- ¿Tienes en mente algo?  
- Kira, te voy a encargar un favor.

**  
- Mandale una carta al Kazekage con lo que te acabo de decir, Shizune  
- Si Tsunade-sama.  
- Espero que sepa algo, o nos diga algo.  
- ¿Quiere mandar a llamar a Jun?  
- No, esta bien asi, primero le preguntaremos al Kazekage  
**

- Saldré de inmediato, Gaara- dijo Kira  
- Ten cuidado Kira,  
- Descuida, no me pasará nada.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

- ¡Naruto! Levantate- nuevamente alguien gritaba desde el otro lado de la puerta de Naruto. Al parecer solo era Sakura; pero para evitar incidentes Naruto cogió un kunai y se aproximo a la puerta para abrirla.

Sakura lo miró enfadado en cuanto se percató del kunai que Naruto llevaba.

- No esta Nahori.  
- ¿Segura?No quiero que esa niña loca se aparesca por aqui. Ni siquiera he recuperado mi foto.  
- ¿No la tienes? Nahori se quedó con tu foto?  
- No... se la día a guardar a alguien.  
- ...- _ Naruto pensó en una idea buena para variar _  
- ¿Ya estan despiertos?- interrumpió Kakashi en la escena, con un libro en la mano, y sus ojos puestos en el. Nada nuevo  
- Kakashi-sensei ¿Qué hace a esta hora aqui?  
- Digamos que Nahori se levantó a las 6 de la mañana y me fue a buscar, y después no pude volver a domir.  
- ¿Dónde esta ahora?- preguntó Naruto alzando el kunai como defensa  
- Conociendo al clan Inuzuka.  
- Se lleva muy bien con Akamaru, no me sorprende - dijo Sakura- ¿Y Sai?  
- No lo he visto desde ayer.  
- Ni yo.

Naruto entró a vestirse, mientras Sakura y Kakashi conversaban sobre los asuntos de ayer, en los cuales Sakura había quedado un tanto confundida. pero salió entendiendo todo. Cuando Naruto salió dijo:

- Vamos a desayunar, tengo hambre.

Hermoso desayuno... ramen.

_ Parece que Naruto no sabe comer otra cosa _ pensó Sakura cuando, Naruto estaba comiendo su 3 plato de ramen.

- Naruto, ¿Ya terminaste?  
- Ya casi. Pero quiero otr...- no termino esa oración, porque Sakura le propinó un golpe en la cabeza  
- Comes demasiado, ya me aburri. ¡Solo termina ese plato y vamonos!  
- Sa-sakura... eso duele.- Naruto se sobaba la cabeza, y se quejaba por el dolor.

Unos minutos mas tarde, Naruto estaba saliendo del lugar, a regañadientes. Se supone que iban a ir al campo de entrenamiento para hace un ultimo intento semanal de poder entrenar sin interrupciones. Tambien iba a ir Sai, pero por lo visto este no tenía intenciones de presentarse o se le olvidó.

Cuando llegaron a la zona acordada:

- No puede ser...- dijo Naruto- no podre entrenar ... otravez  
- ¿Gai y su equipo?- dijo Sakura  
- Kakashi-sensei ¿No podemos ir a otro sitio?- preguntó el ojiazul  
- No, además no creo que nos molesten, estan mas ocupados en su misión.- contestó el sensei  
- ... eso parece- dijo Naruto- ...  
- Kakashi-sensei, creo que a ti te gustaría tener esa misión- interrumpió Sakura.  
- Dejar ciego a alguien, tener ese poder significa algo.- dijo serio...pero lo siguiente no- Ademas, me evade- sonrió el ninja.  
- ...- _Kakashi-sensei es cada vez mas infantil _- pensó Sakura.  
- Vamos a saludar- dijo Kakashi.  
- Kakashi-sensei...- dijo Naruto siguiendolo a la fuerza.  
- ¡Kakashi!- escucharon un gritó que venía detrás de ellos.  
- ¿Hm?  
- Lamento interrumpir-era Jun que venía agotada, como si fuera algo importate- pero esque...  
- ¿Sucedió algo malo?  
- Si...  
- ¿Qué es?- Kakashi acutaba con serenidad ante la situación.  
- Es Nahori...- Jun estaba apenas recobrando el aliento  
- ¿Que le paso?- ahora todos se alarmaron  
- Ella...  
- ¿Dónde esta?

- Jun, ¿Qué le paso a Nahori?  
- Ella...- hubo una pausa- raptó a Akamaru.  
- ... - _Porque no me sorprende _pensó Kakashi.  
- Kiba esta muy preocupado, estaba recorriendo el clan Inuzuka con la hermana de Kiba, y luego Nahori ya no estaba, ni Akamaru.  
- ... ¿Para eso armaste tanto alboroto?- dijo Naruto  
- Esque no conoces a Nahori.  
- ¡Cuidado!- gritó Sakura al ver que un kunai se dirigía a donde ellos estaban. Jun lo miró agarro un kunai propio y detuvo el que venía, sin siquiera prestar la debida atención. En dirección de donde venía el kunai, se pudo escuchar:

- ¡¿Intentas matarme o que te pasa?!  
- Neji controlate porfavor.  
- ¡¿Que clase de seguridad es esta?!¡Intentaste matarme!- la que gritó al principio fue Ashta, luego fue Ten Ten.

- Eso no suena a una buena convivencia- dijo Jun  
- Vamos a ver- dijo Naruto  
- ¡Naruto agachate!- volvió a gritar Sakura; dos shuriken fueron lanzadas desde el mismo lugar.

- ¡Neji!- gritó Gai  
- ¡Es todo, iré a hablar con la Quinta!  
- ¡Asegurate de que te asignen otro equipo!- ese fue Neji  
- Descuida, lo haré.  
- Alto- dijo Lee, apareciendo enfrente de Ashta que se estaba encaminando a la oficina de Tsunade- Porfavor, sería la primera misión que no completamos  
- Amm...  
- Dejala ir- dijo Neji  
- Neji, eres un amargado- dijo Ten Ten- Gai-sensei ¿Que hacemos?  
- Lee habla con Neji, Ten Ten ve con Ashta. En un momento los alcanzó- respondió Gai en cuanto vió a Kakashi

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Hinata iba rumbo a la casa de Ino, donde ella y Kurenai la estarían esperando para darle (mas) consejos sobre chicos, y como superar su timidez. Recordó el instante en que le pidieron ayuda a la de ojos azules.

**[[Flashback ]]**

- I-ino-chan!! - gritó Hinata, iba acompañada de su sensei y su equipo. La rubia se acercó al equipo.  
- Hey!! Hola Hinata!! Kurenai-sensei, Shino..- pausa al ver a Kiba- Kiba.  
- H0la- saludaron los demás.  
- Ino-chan... yo... quería pedirte un favor - por algun motivo, Ino tenía una sonrisa coqueta, y estaba un poco colorada. Como si tuviera pena. Kiba la observaba con una sonrisa pícara.  
- Si dime.  
- Quisiera que tu me ayudarás con algunas cosas.  
- ¡¡`Porsupuesto Hinata!! ¿Qué necesitas?  
- Primero.. tienes que prometer que no le contarás a nadie...esque .. a mi... - Ino no le prestaba mucha atención a la ojiperla, estaba mas ocupada, en subir y bajar la mirada con Kiba. - me gusta Naruto-kun.

Ino volteó a ver con los ojos muy abiertos a Hinata, la sopresa estaba pintada en su cara ante la confesión de la ojiperla. Se había quedado sin palabras.

10 segundos sin reacción.

- Ino, despierta!! - dijo Kiba, al ver que la rubia no salía del shock, solo había dibujado una sonrisa en su rostro. Orgullosa.  
- Ya entiendo... - dijo Ino. Ahora toda su atención era para Hinata. Miró un momento a la sensei ahi presente. - ¿Todo tu equipo esta al tanto de esto?  
- S-si.  
- Ok, bien... primero que nada, tienes que superar tu timidez Hinata. Créeme. Lo mas sexy en una mujer es la seguridad que lleva consigo.- Kiba rió por lo bajo. Shino lo miró.  
- ¿Qué? - dijo el Inuzuka  
- No, nada - respondió Shino.

- Bien... bueno ahorita debo encontrarme con Chouji y Shikamaru. Pero... te voy a dar esto, - Ino sacó de su porta-shuriken un tubo con tapa, un "extraño" aparato, y otro tubo mas corto que el anterior. - Se te verá muy bien, muy natural. Dile a Kurenai que te ayude.- agarró las manos de la Hyuuga y depósito los objetos en ella - Y luego vas a ir a ver a Naruto, no se donde este. Y le vas a preguntar que ¿Cómo esta?. Mañana, tu irás sola por la aldea a mi casa. Y si te topas a Naruto, procura hacerlo, no lo saludes, pasate de largo, pero que te vea.  
- Pero...  
- Tu hazme caso, esta técnica nunca falla - esto último lo dijo en murmurllo para que los chicos no escucharan. - ¿Deacuerdo?  
- ... Si  
- Entonces nos vemos mañana en mi casa. Ahora vé y usalos. - giró a Hinata y la empujo con Kurenai. - Nos vemos!!- gritó mientras se alejaba. Pero antes de perderse de vista entre el tumulto de gente, volteó a ver a Kiba y le sonrió. Este hizo lo mismo.

** [[fin del flashback]]**

Llevaba consigo las cosas que Ino le había prestado: Un tubo de rimel, uno de brillo, y el "extraño aparato" era para enchinarse las pestañas(1) Llegó a casa de Ino.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Naruto estaba molesto de que no iba a poder entrenar con Kakashi, una vez mas. Era como si todo fuera en su contra, además Tsunade no le había asignado una misión en un largo tiempo, era desesperante. Y no soportaría mas tiempo sin hacer nada, además Jiraya ya se había ido en un encargo que Tsunade le hizo y solo Kakashi podía entrenarlo (o mas bien era como si solo dejara que Kakashi lo entrenara)(Naruto era un grosero hasta con Yamato) y hacía un berrinche enfrente de Tsunade cada vez que la tenía enfrente, era como cuando le insitía en que lo dejara ir a buscar a Sasuke dos años y medio atras: fastidaba y fastidiaba a Tsunade.

Kakashi y Gai se pusieron a conversar sobre la misión que Gai y su equipo tenía, por lo que Naruto pudo oir el problema que había era que Neji era un amargado (Bueno... talvez esa fue la conclusión de Naruto) cosa que a veces no sorprendí entonces Naruto empezó a pensar en Hinata, en la forma en que peleaba y como se desmayaba cada vez que lo veía. Y terminó en que no entendería nunca a las mujeres...

_ Menos a Sakura...me golpea a cada rato, y esa niña loca ... ella si esta loca; a... aún no recuperó mi foto  
_  
Hizó una pausa en la que recordó su pesadilla y suchoque con Rock Lee y luego siguió pensando.

_ Sakura se parece a la vieja Tsunade y golpean horrible...Shizune es medio rara se preocupa por todo y me trata como niño raro, yo ya no soy un niño ¿Qué se cree? La proxima vez le reclamare...¿Como cuantos años tendrá Shizune? ¿Será tan vieja como Tsunade?... Luego esta Ino... esta tan loca... ¿Cómo puede gustarle Sai? El no se parece a Sasuke, esta demasiado loca, aunque...últimamente mira mucho a Kiba...no me los imaginó juntos... hpmh..  
_  
Medio despertó de sus pensamientos y miró a su alrededor y se topó con Jun que lo veía medio extrañada.

_ A ella ni la conosco... pero es muy rara con solo decir "Gaara" entrá en un trance... no se parece mucho a Sakura que digamos, pero no se ve tan agresiva, me pregunto ¿Que clase de jutsus conocerá? No se vale; ella ya es jounin y tiene mi edad..._

-¿Porque me miras asi?- preguntó Jun, viendo que Naruto la observaba muy de cerca.  
- No lo se... eres rara- contestó Naruto, Sakura volteó a ver de lo que hablaban. Ahora Jun tenía una mirada nada agradable ... sus ojos decían _"te voy a matar"_  
- ...- al parecer estaba furiosa.

Naruto no pudo ni ver bien, solo recordó que Jun estaba furiosa y luego sintió algo como si algo muy pesado le cayera encima y luego en ese mismo punto sintió que algo grande le crecía

- ¡Eso te pasa por llamarme rara!- gritó Jun amenazandolo de nuevo con su puño en alto

_ No cabe duda... si son primas_ El dolor era punzante y sentía que esa cosa que le crecía en la cabeza seguía aumentando de tamaño.

- Lo lamento. - se apresuró a decir para no recibir otro golpe- ¿Qué tal si vamos con Rock Lee a ver que hace?  
- ¡¡¡¡¡Noooooo!!!!!- gritó Jun, pero gritó tan fuerte que probablemente Gaara la escucho en la Aldea de la Arena.  
- Auch.  
- No, no y no  
- Jun calma- decía Sakura apurada  
- ¡No!  
- ¡Mira ahi esta Gaara!- dijo Naruto  
- ¿Gaara?... - empezó el trance- Ay.... Gaara  
- ...- _Debo admitirlo... esa fue una buena idea_ pensó Sakura- Mejor vamos con Ten Ten  
- Si buena idea- dijo Naruto y luego ambos ayudaron a Jun a moverse hacia donde estaban Ten Ten y Ashta discutiendo como gente civilizada. Todo lo contrario a la "conversasion" de Lee y Neji que eran mas amenazas y gritos que otra cosa

- Hola Ten Ten- saludó Sakura  
- Hola Sakura, Naruto... Jun- fue extraño ver a Jun en trance.  
- Hola- saludó Sakura a Ashta  
- Hola- respondió esta y dirigió su mirada a Naruto- ¿Quieres que te devuelva tu foto?  
- ¿Uh? A si al rato mejor- respondió Naruto- ¿Que estan haciendo?  
- Ten Ten me dice que Neji puede ser un amargado pero que ,segun ella, puede llegar a ser un buen amigo  
- Eso es verdad- dijo Naruto- Al principio era un amargado y engreído que decía que el destino de uno esta sellado desde que se nace, pero cambió y ahora a demas de ser muy fuerte es un gran amigo.  
- Aun me cuesta creerlo.  
- Es enserio, si no habla con Lee el tambien lo sabe.  
- Se a vuelto una persona muy buena, muy leal con sus amigos- añadió Ten ten.

- ¡¡¡Pero yo no hize nada!! él empezó- dijo Ashta  
- Y fue muy divertido- rió Ten Ten- pero no le gustó mucho  
- No era para que me lanzara un kunai y varias shurikens  
- Buen punto.

Por encima de la cascada del lugar, dos personas observaban y conversaban en voz baja.

- Ahi esta,  
- Era obvio que vendría aqui... Kabuto tenía razón  
- Ooyiku, ¿Ahora que hacemos?  
- Provocarla.  
- Haremos que regrese con Orochimaru ¿o no?  
- Talvez no, la verdad... ni yo quiero ser parte de mas experimentos.  
- Pobre Ashta quedó traumada.  
- Bueno basta de platicar Toshio, pongamonos en acción. Recuerda pararte enfrente de ella.  
- ¿A la cuenta de 3?  
- Si.

En la parte de abajo, Ashta parecía "medio" entender a Neji, segun lo que le contaba Naruto. Pero la calma que había en ese lugar, no duró mucho mas.

Los visitantes del día anterior Garaki Ooyiku y Polizzi Toshio desendieron de la cascada y se situaron cada uno de tal manera que quedaran enfrente de Ashta. Y empezaron a hacer algo extraño: Miraron fijamente a Ashta sin parpadear, y empezaron a hacer una serie de sellos, muy diferentes unos que no eran muy conocidos y otros masomenos conocidos, al mismo tiempo golpeaban la tierra en la punta del pie, y para terminar decían algo  
inaudible, como un conjuro o algo asi. Pero talvez lo que mas llamaba la atencion era que poco a poco aparecieron en el suelo unos circulos que se llenaron de chakra.

A los ojos de NAruto; Ooyuki era una chica no muy alta de unos pocos centimetros mas bajita que Sakura, de cabello rosa prendido como el de Tayuya del sonido, que Naruto conocío unos años atras, sus ojos eran de un cafe profundo, téz blanca y vestía muy simple con un pantalon arriba de los tobillo de un color cafe tierra, y una camisa de manga larga y holgada color crema, traía un collar dorado en el cuello con una piedra roja que  
destacaba.

Toshio (Aunque Naruto aun no sabía los nombres) era un tipo muy alto de cabello amarillo pálido como el de Ino, de piel muy blanca y ojos verdes que atraían la mirada, el vestía con un pantalón azul marino largo y una camisa blanca de manga larga, pero enserio blanca impecable. El llamaba mucho la atención y no había hecho gran cosa, solo aparecer.

Todos miraron a los acompañantes, hacer su acto; incluso Kakashi y Gai que estaban del otro lado miraron. El circulo en los pies de aquellos dos empezó a girar.

- No lo lograran- dijo Ashta- no lo haran  
- ¿Los conoces?- preguntó Ten ten  
- Si... no, no regresaré.  
- ¿Uh?  
- ¡No volvere y saben muy bien que eso no...!- Ashta miraba a esos dos algo extrañada, pero guardo silencio al ver que Jun empezaba a hacer lo mismo que Ooyuki y Toshio.

Jun tenía la mirada perdida.

- ¿Jun?- dijo Sakura- ¿Estas bien?  
- ¡¡No la toques!!- dijo Ashta- esto es malo... e increible.  
- ¿Que le sucede?  
- ...- No hubo respuesta, Jun se situó en un tercer punto de lo que podría ser un pentagono. Y luego empezó el caos.

Jun se volvió loca, (algo asi), empezó a atacar a medio mundo con sus kunais, y shurikens, lo peor era que iban llenas de chakra con trueno, era imposible agarrarlas sin salir herido, lo único que uno podía hacer era esquivar y huir.

- ¡Jun!¿Qué estas haciendo?- gritaba Sakura- ¡Detente!  
- No te escucha- dijo Ashta- y no lo hará  
- ¿Que le sucede?

- ¡Cuidado!- gritó Ten Ten, al ver que Jun tenía las intenciones macabras de atacar con una gran shuriken, envuelta en rayos.  
- ¡Ten Ten!- dijo Sakura.

Por estar al pendiente de Jun, olvidaron a los otros dos tipos que estaban en un estado parecido al de Jun, solo que sus ojos no andaban perdidos en la nada. Ten Ten había sido atacada por varias shurikens, pero a pesar de que no dieron en ningun punto vital, Ten Ten quedó tirada en el cesped, y no se levanto.

- Las shurikens tenían veneno-dijo Sakura  
- No, es un somnífero- dijo Ashta  
- ¡Naruto cuidado!- gritó Sakura, Naruto se salvó de los golpes directos de unos kunais. Pero por muy poco.

- Ooyiku, ¿Cuál es el brillante plan? - dijo Ashta  
- ¿Crees que te lo diré?¿Qué no es mas que obvio?- respondió la chica- Aunque solo tendremos que conservar la conciencia asi un rato, tu amiga de la shuriken se encargará de hacerte recapacitar.

_ Joder..._

- ¿Los conoces?- dijo Kakashi que ahora se encontraba en la escena junto con Gai, Neji y Lee.  
- Algo asi.  
- ¿Para eso pediste seguridad?  
- No... ellos no me preocupan, si no... Orochimaru- respondió en voz baja Ashta  
- Tienes mucho que explicar- dijo Kakashi  
- Talvez luego.  
- Si, no es una mala idea. Oigan ustedes ¿Quienes son? y ¿Qué quieren aqui?  
- Mi nombre es Ooyiku Garaki - se presentó la chica con una sonrisa falsa en el rostro  
- Yo, soy Toshio Polizzi, venimos a cumplir una misión.  
- ¿Qué clase de misión?- Kakashi estaba intentado provocarlos, sin mucho exito.  
- Nada que te interese.  
- Kakashi...- dijo Gai- mira

Gai señaló a los bosques, alguien venía caminando muy lento; poco a poco fue posible divisar quien era: Nahori,

- ¿Qué esta ocurriendo aqui?- dijo Kakashi.

Nahori tambien tenía la mirada perdida, igual que Jun, y repetía la misma secuencia de sellos vistos con anterioridad, un circulo se dibujaba bajo sus pies, pero no era nada agradable, y menos aun sin saber que ocurría.

_ Imposible... los 5 nos hemos reunido_ pensó Ashta _Es imposible... no puede ser,¿Qué se supone que haga? _Ashta estaba muy preocupada, ella era la única que sabía lo que estaba sucediendo realmente, los demás solo observaban como Nahori y Jun atacaban sin cesar.

Ten Ten seguía inconsiente, no se levantaría en un buen rato; Naruto y Sakura intentaba mantener a Nahori lo suficientementelejos como para que no los atacará a todos. Pero era bastante díficil ya que era muy rápida, para lanzar los ataques y luego se regresaba como atraída por Ooyiku y Toshio.

Jun, era "distraida" por Kakashi y Gai, dado el peligro que representaban las shurikens envueltas en trueno,por suerte Gai y Kakashi las podían evitar muy bien, pero contratacar era algo diferente: Jun, era una ninja amiga, que parecía estar siendo manipulada, y por eso no debían atacarla.

Los otros dos, Ooyiku y Toshio, observaban la escena y luego miraban a Ashta, esta estaba algo confundida pero lo disimulaba muy bien. No podía pensar con claridad.

- Ooyiku... ¿No piensas parar, cierto?- preguntó Ashta  
- Ni aunque quisiera...  
- Solo accede Ashta, no tenemos todo el día- interrumpió Toshio- O mas bien... ellas no lo tienen.  
- No lo haré.  
- Entonces tendremos que obligarte, lo lamento, esta no era la idea  
- Intentalo- respondió Ashta algo agresiva.

Del otro lado...

- ¡Naruto!- gritó Sakura, Nahori era capaz de soltar el fuego de su espada, algo realmente sorprendente. Naruto se vió obligado a tirarse al suelo para escapar del ataque...y aun asi salió herido, con una quemadura razonablemente grave.

- Si no te conociera...- empezó Naruto- ¿Quieres parar ya?  
- No te escucha... solo mirala.- Sakura intentaba desesperadamente encontrar una estrategia para... bueno no sabía realmente que hacer.  
- Sakura, ¿Qué hacemos?  
- Deberíamos dejarla inconsiente o algo... pero temo lastimarla.  
- Si... y no parece ella misma.  
- No es ella misma- Kiba salió de entre los árboles junto con Akamaru.  
- ¿Kiba?  
- Actuó muy extrañó derepente. Akamaru dice que esta inconsiente, algo sobre lo que ella no tiene control. Algo asi.  
- ¿Qué hizo?  
- Había raptado a Akamaru... y la seguí, encontré a Akamaru hace poco corriendo y me contó que actuaba muy raro, incluso que su olor era diferente.  
- Kiba- dijo Naruto- ¿No tienes alguna idea de que hacer? Nos ataca pero... no debemos lastimarla.  
- Mmm...- Kiba se detuvo a pensar... y a oler.- Hay algo diferente... su chakra tiene un distinto aroma.  
- ¿El chakra tiene olor?- preguntó Naruto  
- Puedes percibirlo con cualquiera de los 5 sentidos, claro con práctica  
- Bueno si ¿Y eso que?

Durante toda esa conversasión Sakura estuvo entreteniedo a Nahori para que no se fuera y no lastimara a nadie.

- No lo se, es dificil.- reclamó Kiba.  
- No ayudas en nada- dijo Naruto

Regresando...

- Quedate detrás de mi- dijo Neji  
- ...- Ashta no sabía como reaccionar- ¿Qué?¿Qué haces?  
- Cumplo mi mision.

Neji y Lee había dejado de discutir cuando vieron a los nuevos ninjas empezar a hacer la rutina. El Hyuuga cumpliría la misión, a pesar de que la odiase: cuidaría de Ashta y Lee estaba intentado pegarle a Toshio, sin mucho exito.

- Esta bien.  
- Mantente detrás de mi.- ordendó el Bouke  
- Si.

Hasta que al final, Lee pudo golpear a Toshio, este cayó rodando por el suelo.

- No se quien eres, o que propósito tengas, pero si me vengaré por lo que sea que le hayas hecho a Jun.- dijo Lee  
- Eso no estaba en nuestros planes- dijo Toshio- Auch, sabes eres fuerte.  
- Gracias, pero eso no evitará mi venganza.  
- No era para evitarla, pienso que será divertido jugar un rato contigo.  
- Toshio, recuerda que tienes el limite mas corto.- dijo su compañera.  
- ¿Y eso que Ooyiku?  
-... - Ooyiku se veía un tanto enfadada, pero se calmó muy rápido y sonrió maliciosamente- Bueno... ¡Yo tambien quiero jugar!- era algo animosa como para ser una enemiga.

- Kakashi, ¿Tienes alguna idea?  
- Ni una, o no ninguna sin que salga lastimada- Jun, parecía apenas estar calentando, estaba muy fresca y dispuesta a seguir atacando, mientras que Gai y Kakashi habían tenido que subir el nivel con el que luchaban, no al máximo, pero si... Jun era bastante fuerte. Además, había sacado un Arco y una Flecha color plata y azul. Y su presisión al atacar era admirable. Ya había varias flechas clavadas en los árboles... y el impacto había causado que estos se quemaran.  
- ¿Y los demás?- preguntó Gai  
- Sakura estará bien, pero Nahori...  
- ¿Pero y los que provocaron esto? Si los derrotamos esto terminara ¿no?  
- Es una posibilidad, pero no hemos podido movernos de aqui.  
- ... Debemos hacer algo.  
- Estoy pensando en ello.

De vuelta a Nahori, Naruto, Kiba y Sakura:

- Naruto, ve a ayudar a Lee y Neji.- ordenó Sakura  
- ¿Porque yo?  
- Estaremos bien, allá tiene a dos sujetos como enemigos, necesitaran ayuda- le contestó Sakura mientras esquivaba una feroz ataque directo de Nahori.  
- Ya voy- dijo Naruto. Solo esperó unos momentos, la oportunidad de poder salir de la batalla y corrió al lugar dónde estaban Neji y Lee. Pero algo ahí no estaba muy bien...

- ¡Lee!- gritó Neji; algo extraño le sucedía a Lee, estaba como... mareado, y su piel parecía enferma, se balanceaba de un lado al otro sin equilibrio, y luego se tiró al suelo.  
- No creí que fuera tan fuerte- dijo Toshio que estaba algo sorprendido y cansado. Él y Lee había tenido una batalla de puro Taijutsi, Lee llevaba la ventaja, hasta que Toshio puso su mano en el cuello de Lee e hizo un jutsu que provocó que Lee perdiera. Nunca se imaginó que tuviera que realizar esa técnica.(2)  
- No me dejaste jugar- dijo Ooyiku  
- Ahí esta el otro y si no, puedes usar al "verde" como marioneta.  
- Asi si me gusta. Ahora...- Ooyiku miró fijamente a Neji, mientras sacaba de una de sus largas mangas una flauta dorada- Es mi turno.

_ Maldición_

Toshio se sonrió un momento, y luego una melodía empezó a sonar, una música suave, que provocaba escalofríos a quien la oyera, no era muy rápida, pero se sentía pesada, grotesca... nada agradable.

- Que rayos..- empezó a decir Neji, cuando de repente Ashta le cubrió los oidos con las palmas de sus manos. La melodía siguió sonando, pero Neji ya no escuchaba la música.

_ ¿Qué esta pasando?_ pensó Neji, con el Byakugan podía ver lo que sucedía pero no escuchaba nada: Lee estaba tendido el el suelo sin moverse, solo respiraba, los enemigos estaban de pie enfrente de el, la chica seguía tocando y su rostro se torno molesto, junto a el estaba Ashta cubriendo sus oidos.

- ¿Qué estas haciendo?- le preguntó a Ashta le sonrió como diciendo "_te devuelvo un favor"_

- Esa tonta flauta molesta ¿sabes?- gritó Naruto mientras lanzaba varias shurikens hacia Ooyiku, esta no pudó esquivarlas por completo, y como venían repletas de chakra con elemento viento, su flauta se partió en varios trozos.

- ¡Rompiste mi flauta! Ya veras, me vengaré por eso- dijo Ooyiku mirando a Naruto.  
- Lo lamento, pero no me gustó tu música- le respondió Naruto sonriendo  
- ¡Naruto agachate!- gritó alguien, Naruto obedeció la orden dirigida de la nada, y se salvó de un golpe directo que el otro tipo iba a darle mientras el no veía.  
- Estuvo cerca...- dijo Naruto  
- ¿Porque fue eso?- le preguntó Neji a Ashta, que ya había dejado de "proteger" a Neji.  
- Si tu fueras manipulado, ¿Quién me ... Quien cumpliría tu misión?

Naruto miró con ira a Ooyiku, esta le devolvio la mirada con ganas (asesinas). Naruto decidó primero ir a atender a Lee que parecía gravemente herido, aunque solo estuviera acostado en el suelo, su piel empezaba a cambiar a un color como amarillo-verde.

Intentó levantarlo para llevarlo a un lugar dónde no hubiera mucho movimiento, pero parecía estar aferrado a la tierra; se vió obligado a usar algo de chakra para poder moverlo, pero al final lo logró, lo llevó junto a Ten Ten (es decir junto a la cascada) que todavía no despertaba. Lo dejó ahí un momento mientras lo miraba y pensó: ¿Que son estos tipos?

- ¿Vas a volver o tendré que ir por ti?- lo amenazó Ooyiku  
- Me las pagarás po haberle hecho esto a Lee y Ten Ten- respondió Naruto.  
- Eso lo veremos.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

- Y te encontráste a Naruto? - preguntó Ino.  
- Si... en la mañana, yo estaba pasando por el edificio de su apartamento, y él venía con Sakura y Kakashi. Creo que iban a desayunar. Él me saludó, y pase como si no lo escuchara.  
- hihihi - rió la de ojos azules - Estuvo bien, estuvo bien. ¿Y ayer?  
-Ayer... nos lo encontramos en la Barbacoa con su equipo, el de Gai, las dos nuevas, y otra chica que se llama Ashta, es hermana de Anko.  
- ¿Hu? A ella no la conosco. Pero.. bueno..¿Y que paso? - Ino estaba emocionada al escuchar a Hinata.  
- Pues, saludamos, y el me saludó primero, de forma directa.  
- Te refieres a algo como "Hola, Hinata! "  
- Si! ... luego yo le hable, y se puso feliz cuando pregunté como estaba. Se me quedó mirando a los ojos... creo que si se notaba el maquillaje. Pero no dejaba de sonreir.  
- AA!! - Ino gritó de la emoción. - Que bien, que bien. Estuvo perfecto Hinata. - Ino la abrazó - Bien, mira, lo de hoy fue para que Naruto se quedara en shock, y si no me equivoco, él te buscará y te preguntará si te enojaste. Cosa que obvio no es verdad. Entonces, le dices que no.. y volvemos a hacer lo mismo, lo saludas, al siguiente día no lo ves.. lo saludas de nuevo. luego no.. pero. Nada mas 3 veces seguidas. Luego intentare que ustedes dos se queden solos hablando. ^^ Y asi ... y veremos que puede hacer Kiba con Naruto.  
- ¿Hablaste con Kiba? - preguntó la de ojos perla.  
- ... A... estem... yo...

* * *

(1) Es un enchinador de pestañas, pero no sabia como describirlo, -.-'  
(2) Una tecnica donde le inyecto un veneno a Lee. no es mortal.

Bien...la acción comenzo!! viva!! haha... de ahora en adelante, vendrán muchos problemas, y su explicació tambn. Luces de colores, Akatsuki, Sasuke...hehe.  
Los 3 ninjas que aparecieron .

**Kira**. Es una ninja de la Arena, tiene la edad de Temari, es una ninja medico muy buena(entrenada x chiyo ^^ eso se vera despues) am, llegará a Konoha pronto. (espero)  
**Garaki Ooyiku**. Es hermana de Tayuya, tiene 16 años, tiene otro demonio en su interior (al iwal que Jun, Nahori y Ashta), igual que su hermana utiliza el sonido como su arma, además de tener un chakra de agua, con una potencia solo equiparable a la de Kisame. (mas adelante veran...^^) Tambn sale en el Prologo!! Ella intenta detener a Ashta de escapar. La que se queda en la prisión de hielo, después de alzar las "manos de agua"  
** Polizzi Toshio**. Hermano de... hahaha no les diré de quien aún!! solo una pista, su hermano esta en Akatsuki. ^^. Controla la tierra y agua, si el rival de Yamato llegó!! ¬¬ bno no la vdd no. no es tan bueno como Yamato. Solo usando tierra. ^^. Es ninja medico, especialista en Taijutsu, como se pudo ver. Tambn sale en el prologo. ^^ el que pone la pared de madera.!! haha... am. Ahora que lo pienso le di demasiadas habilidades. (ptm! un gary ,,¬¬ bno no.. lo corregire después)

Los 5 aparecieron!!! viiva!!!! Gomen, no he hecho los dibujos. -.-'

Muchas graciias a todos los que leen. ^^ pero... ¿LES GUSTO? ¿Les esta gustando?? ¿?¿?

Lamento si el cap. es largo.

Hina-chan es tan dulce!!! ^^.

_ -Si odio tanto a ten ten.. xqe la hago aparecer tanto... -¿? Y xqe Ino lleva un enchinador de pestañas, y un rimel en su porta shuriken_

- Calla.. nosotras tambn lo llevamos

-_Cierto.  
_  
Siguiente: **Capitulo5 Detrás del Ataque.**

¿Qué pasa con el sueño? ¿Fue la batalla lo que los Kages vieron? ¿Porque ellos 5? ¿Que clase de infinidad? ¿Ino y Kiba? ¿Donde abandonaste a Akamaru? ¿Qué clase de jutsus pueden hacer? ¿Kakashi esta dudoso de que hacer? ¿Ten ten y Lee estan bien? ¿Porque estoy poniendo estas preguntas? ... respuestas en el sig. cap!

Cualquier duda, queja aclaración, etc, sientanse libres de decirmelas.

Antes de irme.

Ves el botón que esta allí abajo¿?

Si, ese blanco con letras verdes que dice "review story" (o algo asi)

Dale click

Te saldra una ventana, donde podras escribir tu comentario ^^

Dejame uno va¿?

Haha no en serio, me gusta conocer la opinion de la gente.

Onegai!!!

y Arigato si lo dejas. ^^

_**Dream-Fighter- 1556.**_


	6. Capitulo 5 Detrás del Ataque

Capitulo 6. Detrás de ataque.

Naruto regresó donde estaban Neji y Ashta, para verificar su estado y para ver que podía hacer; o de que podía

enterarse.

- ¿Estan bien?- llegó diciendo Naruto  
- Eso creo- respondió Neji- ¿Qué son esos tipos?  
- Como si yo supiera,  
- La pregunta era para Ashta- corrigió Neji- Los conoces ¿O me equivoco?  
- ... Son... subordinados de Orochimaru.  
- Bien, ¿Cómo los vencemos y regresamos a la normalidad a Nahori y Jun?- dijo Naruto  
- No lo se,  
- ¿Cómo que no sabes?- Naruto se enojo.  
- Ooyiku maneja el sonido, es poco probable salir de la batalla sin ser herido, además junto con Toshio hacen un equipo, ella combate a larga  
distancia provocando males desde su lugar, y Toshio se especializa el combate cuerpo a cuerpo. además de que puede insertarte un veneno con el solo hecho de tocarte.  
- ¿Y lo de Jun y ...?  
- No se como, probablemente ellas no estaban en los planes de Orochimaru. Además estan inconsientes.  
- ¿Cómo que inconsientes?-preguntó Naruto algo confundido.  
- Mmm... ¿como te lo explico? Cuando ellos dos- Ashta señalo a Ooyiku y Toshio- empezaron a hacer ese tipo de ritual con los sellos y mantras, despertaron lo que podría ser algo parecido a una marca.  
- ¿Despertaron?- preguntó Naruto _ Será como cuando yo uso el chakra del Kyuubi _  
- Algo asi, el motivo principal era inducirme a mi a ese estado. Pero al parecer... ellas son las dos que faltaban.  
- No estoy entendiendo nada- dijo Naruto  
- Si dejarás de interrumpir talvez entenderías algo- dijo Neji  
- Mmm... de todos modos tomaría mucho tiempo explicarles esto, y desafortunadamente no lo tenemos.  
- Bien pero ¿Cómo las despertamos o los derrotamos o lo que sea?- gritó Naruto.  
- No lo sé, ellas dos estan inconsientes lucharan hasta ser vencidas o hasta cumplir su propósito, que no se cual sea. Y Ooyiku y Toshio se mantendran en ese estado hasta que yo este ahí, y de ahí inducirme a ... regresar... con O-orochimaru; o hasta que se les agote el limite y ellos tambien esten inconsientes, pero eso sería malo porque no se dentendrían y ...  
- Sería muy malo, ya lo entendí- dijo Naruto- entonces si los vencemos...  
- No creo que sea...- Muy tarde; Ashta no pudo terminar lo oración porque Naruto ya iva en camino a atacar - buena idea...  
- Naruto puede cuidarse, parece un tonto pero es bastante fuerte- le dijo Neji  
- Eso lo se, pero no me preocupa Naruto.  
- Tienes mucho que explicar.  
- Ellos me tienen si cuidado, me preocupan todos ustedes, escepto Naruto.  
- ¿A que te refieres?

- ¡Rasengan!- gritó Naruto con la bola de chakra en la mano, apuntado hacia Ooyiku.  
- ...- Naruto estaba a punto de golpear a la tipa con el Rasengan, pero hubo un pequeño movimiento no esperado, un golpe en la muñeca de Naruto hizo que se desviara y el Rasengan dió en el suelo, formando un gran hueco de tierra- Es inutil.  
- ¿Cómo puedes hacer eso?  
- Tranquilo, de todos modos esto no es por ti- contestó Ooyiku- No venimos a dañar Konoha, ni a ninguno de sus habitantes, solo venimos a recoger a alguien.  
- Ooyiku, ese chico es el Kyuubi- dijo Toshio  
- Bien, tendré cuidado.  
- ¡Y tenme miedo! Cualquiera que sea de Orochimaru, tiene que hablar conmigo, y si se rehusa ¡lo mataré! Tengo muchas preguntas.  
- Uyy, mira como tiemblo- se burlo la chica- ¿Cómo ves Ashta? Asesinara a cualquiera que sea o haya sido subordinado de Orochimaru.

- ¿Y que clase de preguntas quieres que te respondamos?- dijo Toshio  
- ¿Ahh?¿Oye, de que lado estas Toshio?- gritó Ooyiku  
- Es el Kyuubi, y no prentendo averiguar que tan fuerte es, no ahorita.  
- Es un poco tarde para eso, me acaban de subestimar.- dijo Naruto- Kage Bunshin No Jutsu  
- ¿Clones? Algo pátetico para un demonio.  
- Yo no lo subestimaría si fuera tu.  
- Callate- gritaron los 50 Narutos que había ahi.

No pasaron mas de 2 minutos para que todos los clones de Naruto desaparecieran tras una gran ola y varios agujeros en la tierra. Naruto empezaba a salirse de control, mirando con rabia a sus oponentes que lo había subestimado y ahora parecían saberlo todo. El se quedó de pie, mirando a Ooyiku y Toshio con ira, deseando que solo se murieran, algo extraño, aun no tenía motivos para desear eso.

- ¿Eso es todo? Vamos muestrame lo que tienes  
- Muy bien Ooyiku es suficiente.- Toshio empezó a correr en circulos alrededor de Naruto, y luego de un golpe lo derribo; pero no fue cualquier golpe, fue uno dirigio al femur derecho, con un bisturi de chakra como el que Kabuto usaba. Es decir una técnica algo simple para inmovilizar a Naruto.  
- Yo quería seguir jugando- refunfuño la peli-rosa  
- Ahi tienes a un hyuuga, juega con el. Yo intentaré hacer el pentagono para seguir nuestro trabajo.  
- Ahh cierto, esas dos... espero que no nos ataquen a nosotros.

_Maldita sea_

- Quedate detrás de mi- ordenó Neji  
- Esto será horrible.  
- No si estamos todos juntos- dijo Kiba, todos los demás se encontraban detrás de Ashta y Neji, preparados para empezar la pelea; Jun y Nahori estaban de pie del otro lado junto con los dos tipos raros. Mirandolos a todos.  
- Kakashi, ¿Cuál es tu plan?- preguntó Gai  
- Mm.. Sakura, cura a Naruto, Neji tu sigue con tu misión, todos los demás: debemos derrotar a la niña de pelo rosa y el gigante de pelo amarillo- contestó Kakashi  
- Si.  
- ¿Y Nahori y Jun?- dijo Naruto desde el suelo, viendo como Sakura lo curaba.  
- Si estan inconsientes, solo las despertaremos. Lee y Ten Ten ya estan a salvo. Sakura y Naruto una vez que esten listos sigan peleando. No creo que estos sean oponentes fáciles.

Kakashi tomó el timón en esta situación, con su banda en la frente y su sharingan funcionando era el lider ideal, aunque desconociera la situación y a los enemigos.

- El ninja que copia, Kakashi Hatake- dijo Toshio- Puedes escucharnos?- Un halo alrededor de los cuatro brillaba con intensidad.  
- Si, los escucho.  
- No venimos a pelear, solo queremos que Ashta venga con nosotros, una vez cumplido nos iremos en paz.  
- Es una lástima que mi misión sea cuidarla- dijo Gai con una sonrisa amplia y un resplandor en sus dientes.  
- Y si son de Orochimaru, tenemos ordenes de capturarlos y llevarlos ante la Hokage. Asi que...  
- Vaya... asi son las cosas. Bueno juguemos un rato- dijo Ooyiku.

Como si alguien hubiera contado, kakashi, Gai, Kiba, Sakura y Naruto se lanzaron a la batalla.

Que sorpresa, alos 5 minutos todos escepto Gai y Kakashi, estaban en el suelo.

- ¿No les facina la música?- dijo Ooyiku que tenía una pequeña arpa en la mano.  
- Un chakra de naturaleza trueno. Muy desarrollado. Me gusta.- acompletó Toshio pasando su legua por sus labios.  
- ¿Qué son estos tipos?  
- Subamos el nivel, ¿Neji como vas?

El ataque (cualquiera que haya sido) había llegado hasta Neji, que estaba de cuclillas en el suelo, jadeando como si hubiera combatido un largo rato.

- Kakashi, ¿Qué es esto?  
- No se, no puede verlo todo- le respondió a Gai. Lo que no vieron fue que Nahori y Jun tambien habían atacado, por esa razón el ataque y sus consecuencias fueron mayores.  
- Neji- dijo Ashta mirandolo, y pensó : _No debí venir a Konoha antes de un mes de haber escapado, esto es malo. Fue la peor idea que he tenido, Ellos no pueden vencer sin que alguien muera  
es imposible, no será tan fácil que puedan despertar a las 2. Toshio esta casi en su limite, un poco mas y cederá al modo inconisiente. Pero si libero aunque sea el primer nivel... se vendrán contra m y Ooyiku cederá después. Desearía que alguien mas supiera de lo que somo capaces nosotos 5.... ¿Qué puedo hacer?_

- Pensemos en algo rápido- dijo Kakashi.  
- Es suficiente. No hagan nada mas- dijo Ashta levantadose.

_No hay salida, será riesgoso... estoy poniendo la vida de las dos nuevas en peligro, pero... solo tengo que cansarlas lo suficiente...  
_  
- Yo me encargó- terminare con esto de una buena vez - dijo Naruto, 3 sellos, sangre en su pulgar y... - Kuchiyose No Jutsu!

Una masa de nibla y polvo se alzó sobre el campo de batalla. Impidiendo la vista a todos los que estaban ahí.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Tsunade-sama, llegó una carta del Kasekage.  
- Es una respuesta?  
- No, yo creo que lo envió antes de recibir la carta.  
- Damela.

_ " Tsunade.  
Espero que todo vaya bien por allá, pero he tenido un presentimiento, que incluye a nuestras aldeas.  
Te recuerdo amablemente que Jun debe estar a salvo a toda costa, hasta que las cosas de este lado se calmen,  
no la envíes a ninguna misión, se que te la había puesto a disposiion tuya, pero las cosas no andan nada bien.  
No puedo escribirte todo en este pedazo de pergamino.  
Pero en 3 días llegará una ninja atu aldea. Su nombre el Kira, confío plenamente en ella, y te dirá lo que sucede  
y lo que yo pienso con mas calma._

Sin mas por el momento, Me despido.

Firma. Gaara de la Arena. Kasekague de la Aldea Oculta entre la Arena"

- ¿Kira?

Del otro lado, a 3 días de distancia el las afueras de la aldea de la Arena:

- Kira-sensei- gritarón varios niños.  
- ¿Qué estan haciendo aqui afuera? Deberían ir a entrenar  
- Podemos ir con usted?  
- No, lo lamento pero es una misión.  
- Porfavor sensei,  
- No me llamen sensei, no tengo edad para que me llamen asi  
- Pero eres nuestra sensei.  
- Bueno mejor regresen a la aldea, es una orden.  
- Pero...  
- Les avisaran cuando deban ir a Konoha para la competencia, ahora me tengo que ir; debo partir a Konoha lo antes posible.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

- No entiendo, porque estoy yo aqui - se quejó Anko.

- Anko-sensei.... - dijo Ino - Porfavor, necesitamos de su ayuda urgentemente

- Si te vas ahora, te perderás de los dangos que hace la familia Yamanaka. - Anko se detuvo ante la puerta... regresó a la sala junto con Kurenai, Ino y Hinata. Se sentó junto a la de ojos rojos.

- Gra-gracias... Anko-sensei- dijo Hinata

- Y bien... ¿En que puedo ser útil? - pregunto la peli morada.

- Necesitamos que ayudes a Hinata a superar su timidez... - respondió Ino. - A ella le gusta mucho, pero enserio mucho un chico... y quiere ser fuerte para poder hablarle sin ponerse roja o desmayarse....

- ¿Ah? Es por eso que estas usando maquillaje? - preguntó Anko, Hinata repondió con un movimiento de cabeza - Bueno... pero... yo no sirvo para estas cosas, yo casi no tengo novios, ni admiradores...

- Eso no es verdad - dijo Kurenai - Y no me lo vas a negar

- Callate - dijo la Mitarashi - Pero bueno ... es que... el asunto, es solo ser tu. No necestias mostrar una mascara, de alguien que no eres para gustarle a un chico.

- Eso es verdad - dijo Ino - Pero aqui... el problema esque Hinata no puede ser ella misma, porque se hace chiquita como un ratón...

- ¡¡Ino-chan!! - exclamó la Hyuuga

- Es verdad.

- ¡¡¡Ah!! Ahora entiendo... estamos hablando de ese gusano Uzumaki ¿verdad? - dijo Anko.

Kurenai e Ino sonrieron, mientras Hinata se cohibia en el sillón.

Entonces si era muy obvia... Oh kami... que pena.

- Bien... - Anko se paró con aire de lider- empezaremos con algunos ejercicios... abrete la chamarra... si la cierras es simbolo de que deseas ocultarte a ti misma, que a veces quisieras que no te vean...

- ¡¡ !!

- Vamos ¿Qué esperas?

- Pero... - Ino la miró retadora. - Ha-hai - dijo finalmente la ojiperla... y abrió el cierre de su chamarra...

- Mm... ¿Has pensado en usar algo mas sexy? - sonrió la Mitarashi.

Un silencio...

Pero no era un silencio normal... algo malo se respiraba en ese aire. Ino, Kurenai y Hinata esperaban espectantes a que Anko dijera algo mas... pero esta; estaba ida... con la vista fija en un blanco invisible, los labios abiertos... Y de un momento a otro... se llevó una mano al cuello y se tiró al suelo mientras gemía y se retorcia por el dolor proveniente de la Marca de Maldición.

- ¡Anko!

- ¡¡Anko sensei!!

* * *

N/a. Ya no haré los capitulos tan largos... bueno algunos.. ^w^

Gracias a los que leen... pero onegai...diganme si algo va mal! No importa que sea critica... si me dicen "en esta parte se ve mucho mary sue y no me gusta" diganlo... (de hecho x eso me tarde esta vez... me choque a mi misma) Esque.. no se si mejoro, o si voy peor... O.o

De hecho creo que si hay un ligero cambio en la manera de escribir... en este capitulo, la primera parte y la del final son un poco distintas... O.o

Bueno... no se me ocurre nd mas que decir... -.- tengo que ir a revisar el otro fic... y un reto ...

Gracias x leer!! djen reviews!

_**Dream-Fighter- 1556**_


End file.
